


His Guardian: The Years of Tori Benham

by FrodieWrites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, OC's - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 22:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 23,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrodieWrites/pseuds/FrodieWrites
Summary: After reading the books by Divination Specialist (and family friend) J.K. Rowling, Victoria Benham found out that she has been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, leading her and her mother to move in London and start her wizarding life. She uses Rowling's books to her advantage to protect Harry Potter at all costs. Will she tell anyone, or keep the books a secret?Year 1: Ch 1- Ch 13Year 2: Ch 14 - ??Year 3: ?? - ??Year 4: ?? - ??Year 5: ?? - ??Year 6: ?? - ??Year 7 (?): ?? - ??//REUPLOADED FROM QUOTEV//





	1. Prologue Part 1

      I dreaded going home. I always have. This time, going home was made even worse by what I found stuffed in the mailbox.

       When I got to my house, I checked the mailbox like I usually did, though I couldn’t wait to get out from under the hot Florida sun. I looked at the letters, walking up to the front door and inside. One was addressed to me, which was unusual because I have never received mail before; nor had friends who would mail letters to me. But there it was, a yellowish envelope with emerald green writing titled ‘Victoria S. Benham’. I flipped it over and set everything else on the coffee table.It was then that I noticed a scarlet crest with a lion, snake, eagle, and badger on the envelope. Hogwarts. I gasped loudly, dropping it on the floor. 

     "This isn't real," I muttered to myself. This was just like what happened in the drafts Ms. Rowling let me read of her book series. Ms. Rowling was my mom's best friend, and she wrote a story about a young wizarding boy named Harry Potter. It was a really good story. So good that I'd love to read more about the wizarding world of Harry Potter. However, I didn't expect to be a part of it. I wanted to open the letter so badly, but I decided to wait until my parents came home. My dad did say that I can never open anything without him. But I was sure he would just tear it up in my face. It’s lucky that my mom comes home a half hour after I do.

      I suddenly heard the slam of a car door and my mom comes to the front door and opens it. I was sitting on the couch, doing my homework, while she greeted me and found the letter to Hogwarts on the coffee table. She stared at it, then looked at me and smiled widely, her eyes tearing up.

      "Vica, this is wonderful!" Mom said. I nodded, smiling. I had started to wonder if it was an early birthday present, because next week was my birthday. But I guess it isn’t, because Mom was even surprised. "Come on, open it!" She cheered, causing me to laugh at her excitement. With strong emotions, her accent strengthened as well. She was from Manchester, England, actually. I have never been there, but I have heard it was amazing. I tore the letter open and took some contents out. There was two pieces of parchment in the letter, written in the same emerald green ink. 

 

_ "Dear Ms. Benham, _

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! Term starts on September 1st. We will receive your owl no later than July 31st.  _

 

_ Sincerely,  _

_ Minerva McGonnagal,  _

_ Deputy Headmistress." _ I read aloud.

 

    "Witchcraft and Wizardry?" My dad slurred as he stumbled into the room. He was drunk. "Absolutely not! I will not have a witch in this house!" I saw Mom tense up and look guiltily at Dad. 

       "She is going! There will not be a witch in the Benham bloodline that hasn't gone to Hogwarts," Mom insisted. Dad glared at her.

        " _ Your last name is Slovak, not Benham _ !" Dad screamed, "And you are not a witch."

       I started to feel confused, "Mom, you're a witch?" Mom looked at me and nodded, pulling out a long, thin stick from seemingly nowhere. My eyes widened as I recognized it as a wand. Dad then pushed Mom on the ground and was about to kick her. I ran to her, only to be shoved to the floor and suddenly getting my arm stomped on. I heard a crack, then started to scream bloody murder.

       Dad was furious and just stood still, his fury rendering him immobile. "Get out," He growled, "I don't want to see either of you ever again. GET OUT!" Mom quickly grabbed the letter with the two papers in it and dragged me out of the house and into her car. 

       Mom muttered something under her breath and I screamed again, hearing another crack from my arm, but it felt a bit better afterwards. She put my arm in a makeshift sling and then she grabbed me and we were sucked in a tube, only appearing outside a different house. The sky was dark. My ears hurt a bit from the sucking feeling.

"I'm sorry he did that to you, Vica," Mom cried, tears falling down her cheeks. I was stunned into silence for a moment. I have never seen her cry before, after all my dad did to her. It broke my heart to see her this way. 

       "Mom, where are we?" I asked her, looking around. I wasn’t familiar with the area. She smiled sadly and wiped her eyes. She took my hand and walked up to the door, knocking on it. A door opened to reveal a woman with dark blonde hair and green eyes. She grinned at us, but her smile dropped to a worried frown when she saw our state. 

       "Come in, come in!" Ms. Rowling almost yelled, us obeying immediately and walking inside.


	2. Prologue Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SPOILERS- If you did not read the series or watched the movies, I highly recommend you doing either first. You have been warned.

      After Ms. Rowling ushered us inside her home, she bustled into her kitchen and started to make tea. Mom looked at me and then my hand, firmly grasping it. 

       "What was that tube thing?" I asked, still a bit concerned about how squished it made me feel. 

       "It's called apparating. You probably wouldn't know it, because the fifth book doesn't really say much about apparation. You are on the fifth book, right?" Ms. Rowling asked from the kitchen. 

       "Yeah, I am. I just finished it right before...well, this happened," I said, looking down at my arm. When I looked back up again, she nodded and began to pour us tea. I took the cup she offered and took a gentle sip. It was hot, and strangely comforting. It warmed up my entire body. 

       "Well, I'd be happy for you two to stay while you search for a house around here," Ms. Rowling suggested. I noticed her eyes were distant, as if she wasn't really looking at us, but somewhere behind us. I looked back and saw a picture of her and a man with long black hair. They looked extremely happy together, like they were very good friends, or even in a relationship while that picture took place. He looked distantly familiar, as if I had been told a description of him.

       "Miss Rowling," I said, "Is that man in the picture Sirius?" 

       "Yes, yes it is. He's currently in Azkaban, much like I wrote in the third book," she smiled softly. 

       "You're wishing he'll get out of there, am I correct?" I asked. 

       She nodded. Mom spoke up, "I remember reading the owl that you sent after that happened. I couldn't believe that Lily and James were dead. Not to mention Peter ratting them out and Sirius going to Azkaban for murdering him! I nearly was beat for crying that much..." 

       I looked down. "It was all such a very sad story... You were basing the books on..." 

       "Harry, yes. Lily and James' son. They were actually murdered by You-Know-Who, and Harry actually has a scar on his forehead and he lives with his aunt and uncle." 

       "What year would this story take place if it did?" I asked, looking directly at Miss Rowling.

       "1991, or in this case, this year," Ms. Rowling smiled. "You will be able to attend Hogwarts at the same time as Harry, Ron, and Hermione." 

       I smiled wide, "Really?" Ms. Rowling nodded. 

       "Now, let me show you to your temporary room," she instructed, standing up and ushering me to follow. Mom looked at me and gave a small smile, encouraging me to go with her. I smiled brightly and followed Miss Rowling to my room. 

       My room was bare, with lilac walls and a bed with soft seafoam bed sheets and heather gray pillow cases. There was a large white bookshelf on the left side of the bed and a wardrobe on the right. On the bookshelf were many different books to choose from, and at the front was about two notebooks with "Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince" on it. Possibly the sixth book of the series. I looked at Ms. Rowling, who had a big smile plastered on her face. She motioned for me to take the notebooks and start reading, which I did. However, I didn't want to be rude so I waited until Ms. Rowling left me to my room to start fully diving into the notebooks. 

 

      Mum, Ms. Rowling, and I spent most of the summer touring London, and most importantly, the wizarding world inside of London. The first time we went into Diagon Alley, it took my breath away. There were wizards everywhere, looking at items in the shops, and doing many things that pertained to anything magically related. We decided to go get my school supplies that day, in which I was fitted for a robe, and I received my very own wand. I also had to get a bunch of books, and potions equipment, which had a man wearing all black with long black hair and a hooked nose giving me the stare down at the potions shop. When Mum came in to check up on me, she seemed distracted, as if she knew this person. She kept looking at him, and after he left, the direction on where he went. It was obvious he saw her as well, which was weird.

       "Do you know him, Mom?" I asked. 

        She shrugged, "Just an old friend of mine from school, is all. He hasn't changed much since the last time I saw him." 

       "Oh, alright. Are you okay?" I asked again. 

       "Yeah, yeah, perfectly fine, love!" Mum looked at me and smiled brightly. "You know what we need?"  

       "What's that?" 

       "A family owl! You get to pick it out! How does that sound?"

       I nodded vigorously, smiling as wide as my mom was.

       We went to the Owl Emporium, which had many different owls in many different colors, shapes, and sizes. After deciding whether to get a barn owl or a screech owl, Mom suggested we get a pitch black owl with large yellow eyes. It reminded me of a bird version of a black cat, which are the cutest little things. We decided to get that one. After five minutes of finding the right name, I figured Midnight was a good name for him.

       After we got Midnight, we headed back to Miss Rowling's house. I started looking through the books I got, the potions book being the most eye capturing for me. When Mom came in and saw me nose deep in my potions book, she laughed. 

       "You're just like an old friend of mine, Severus." 

       "Professor Snape?" I asked. She nodded, smiling sadly. "Is that who we saw at the potions shop today?" 

       "Yes, my darling, it was," she chuckled. 

       I was shocked, "He looked better than I imagined! For one, his hair isn't as greasy as Miss Rowling wrote, and he isn't as ghoulish as I thought." I laughed, "Actually, he kind of looks handsome, if you really think about it!" 

       That distant look returned to Mum's eyes, "He does, doesn't he?" I nodded. 

       "I honestly can't wait to meet him. He seems like a bad character in the books, but I have this feeling he isn’t as bad as he seems." I looked at her solemnly. She nodded. After our small conversation, she left me alone to study my Potions Book.

  
  



	3. The Start of the Year

I woke up at nine in the morning on September First, groggily walking to the bathroom in our flat in Croydon. After a month of looking for a flat for ourselves, we actually found one outside of London! I took a shower, got dressed in Muggle clothing, and headed to the kitchen for breakfast. Mum said I should dress this way to not have attention towards me from the others going on with their day, which made sense. I had been starting to get used to wearing robes around the house.

When I took my place at the breakfast table, Mom smiled when she saw that I was ‘bright-eyed and bushy-tailed’. “Good morning!” She chirped.

“Morning Mum!” I greeted back, trying to calm my nerves for today. Today was the first day I would officially start school as a witch at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. However, not only was I excited, I was also deathly afraid of what it would be like. I didn’t want to have the same experience as my elementary years. Everyone hated me just for who I was. I honestly have no idea what I did for everyone to hate me so much, but it was traumatizing all the same. In order to keep my mind off of _them_ , I asked Mum what Hogwarts was like for her. Apparently, she had a bunch of friends, and in the middle of her Fifth year, a boyfriend! It was really sweet to hear her story.

After we finished eating, we loaded the car with my trunk and Hazel, the cat I will be bringing. We got her right after we found the apartment. While driving to King’s Cross, Mum annoyed me with the usual motherly nonsense parents spout whenever children go somewhere without their mums for a long time. After ignoring her mini-lecture, we were finally there, which caused a big jolt come from my stomach. After seeing everything, and especially King’s Cross, right in front of my own two eyes, it was starting to become more and more realistic for me. I stayed with my cat, who was meowing constantly in the cage on my lap to be let out, as Mum went to find a cart. Hazel wasn’t really good with moves. I hoped I would be able to let her out in my cabin during the train ride in order to calm her nerves. As much as she’s a scardy-cat, she becomes very relaxed if I hold her and pet her, especially with a train that’s supposed to be smooth travel. Keyword: Supposed.  

After a couple minutes, Mum came back with a cart and some peculiar redheaded twins. Tall and brown-eyed, they grinned mischievously at each other. I tried calming myself, due to one of the twins not being a girl. If it was, I would possibly have a heart attack, even if _those_ twins are currently residing in Florida. But a girl can also have terrible fears of redheaded twins.

“Tori! Fred and George are going to help us move your trunk onto the cart!” Mom chimed in behind the two. It was funny how they were already taller than her, which meant they were basically towering over _me_. I remembered us struggling to get the trunk to the elevator, let alone our own car. We had to ask a neighbor to help us get it there safely. Anyway, the two carried my trunk and carefully placed it in our cart. I set Hazel on top of my trunk and pushed it towards the entrance of the train station.

           “So Tori, eh?” Fred…. Or George..? I didn’t know, they looked too similar, said. The new name rang in my ears - Vica felt too elementary, so I changed things up.

I kept silent, too intimidated to even talk. It took all I had to not run away screaming and embarrassing Mum. Instead, I nodded.

           “Nice to meet you! Our Mums are family friends, actually,” the other twin said.

           “You should have seen their reunion,” the first twin added.

           “It was gross.” They both laughed. Mum rolled her eyes.

“What was gross was changing your diapers when you were just babies,” Mum sassed, causing the two to blush. I smiled, trying to hide my laugh.

They just continued like Mum never said anything, “Man, you’re shy, huh, George?” So the one on the left of me must be Fred.

“Right you are, Fred! Are we ever going to hear you speak?” George winked at me, causing me to awkwardly look away. But what I saw when I looked away was a band of redheads waiting, probably for us. “You know, our brother, Ron, is a first year too. You two would probably get along well.”

Just as George said that, I instantly recognized who they were. Honestly, I was so embarrassed that I didn’t realize when I instantly heard the twins were named Fred and George. They were the Weasley’s. And if Ron was a first year, then… Would that mean Ms. Rowling can see the future? I thought a month ago Miss Rowling told me that I would be able to go to Hogwarts with the trio, but I thought she was bluffing. I didn’t realize she was actually right.

It might be a bit ridiculous to be afraid of redheads because of a pair of redheaded twins bullied me last year, but as much as I was intrigued to see the Weasley’s in real life, I was so afraid to be in the mix with them. The lady I believed to be Molly was the first of the group that came up to me, greeting me with a great bear hug that she was famous for in the books. She looked so nice! She looked almost exactly like I imagined her out to be. I slowly hugged back before she took a good look at me.

“You look like exactly like your mother! Except for your eyes, actually,” Molly complimented. How she said it sounded like she was saying it to Harry Potter but opposite. However, she didn’t say like my father’s. I’m sure she never even knew my father. Unlike my Mum’s forest green eyes, mine were coffee brown. They sometimes look so dark, they’re almost black.

“They’re her father’s,” Mum commented. Which was true. My father has the same color eyes, but more cold and dark. So did Derek before he died. Derek was my little brother, who died saving me in a burglar attack. He was my only way to cope with Dad’s abuse. I usually took his for him in order to spare him. I mourned him for about a half of a year before Dad bullied me about sucking it up. As if Derek didn’t even matter to him. Derek looked exactly like my father. But his eyes were warmer, kinder, and he was such a sweet child. I sometimes have nightmares about watching him die. He was the only friend I ever had.

I didn’t notice that we were at the barrier till Molly called out for me to go. I looked around and saw a black hair child looking at us with astonishment. Only with emerald eyes and ragged clothes.

Harry Potter.

There wasn’t time to do much more than gawk. Mum grabbed the cart around me and helped me get through the barrier. After we crossed, I instantly noticed a scarlet train and a busy platform filled with people and things all bustling about. The most eye-catching was a toad in a cage held by an old lady lecturing a boy to not lose said toad. That must be Neville Longbottom.

“Pretty cool, huh?” a voice sprung behind me. I jumped, looking behind me as Mum waited for Mrs. Weasley to come through. There was one of the twins. “George! Help me with Tori’s trunk!” Fred. It was Fred.

“’Aight!” I heard from the train.

“We’ll put your trunk in our compartment, if you want. Best to sit with some friendly faces, especially this pretty one,” he winked at me, making me giggle. He smiled at the sound of my giggle. “So you can laugh, that’s a good start.” He and George put my trunk on the train, while I set Hazel’s cage on the ground to hug Mum.

“I’m going to miss you,” Mum muttered in my ear. She then handed me a couple Galleons. “Get some stuff from the trolley, okay?”

“I’m going to miss you too. I promise to write often,” I squeezed her tighter, then nodded, taking the gold.

“Go ahead, love. Love you! Stay safe!” She called out while I grabbed Hazel and went to the twins’ compartment.

I sat down across from them, looking for differences to tell them apart easier. The left twin had darker eyes, and appeared slightly shorter, while the other twin had bulgier eyes and a slight bump on the bridge of his nose. The darker-eyed one’s tip of his nose pointed slightly up, while the other pointed down. When they smile, one has a straight upper lip while the other has a crease (kind of like the top of a heart). Now I needed to see what name belongs to what twin. And from what I’ve read about them, they might trick me into believing one is the other. After spotting their differences, I thought about what should happen this year. Harry’s first year; he makes the Quidditch team, he finds the stone, and Quirrel is the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Meaning that Quirrel is trying to get that stone for Voldemort so he can regain power. Maybe I should stop that…? It could possibly make my year more interesting.

“Hey, Earth to Tori! Yoohoo! Are you alive?” the left twin called out, breaking my thought. I looked at him.

“I-I’m sorry, d-did you say something?” I stuttered. Darn fear of gingers! isn’t it called Gingerphobia?

“She speaks!” The right twin gasped. “Do this mean that you’re adjusting to us?”

“She laughed at my joke on the platform,” The other shrugged. So the left one is Fred. Fred has the darker eyes, and upwards nose.

“I’m sorry, it must’ve been considered rude to-“

“No, no, don’t worry about that, Tori!” Fred interrupted.

“We were sure you were just shy, is all.”

“We were only joking around with you.”

I nodded, not completely convinced.

“Anything from the trolley dears?” The trolley lady asked us, sliding our door open. That reminded me, I should let Hazel out after she leaves. I looked over at the twins, giving her two galleons. I bought three pumpkin juices, a pumpkin pasty, a couple chocolate frogs, and some Fizzing Whizzbees.

“How much money do I have left?” I asked her.

“A galleon and five sickles,” she answered.

“Okay, I’ll let the other two order whatever they want,” I looked at them. They both looked at each other.

“You sure?” George asked. I nodded. They ordered whatever they wanted and I still had a sickle left.

“Can I also get some water please?” I asked. She gave me that and a couple knuts. Maybe about twelve or so. I smiled as she went past and I shut the door. I looked at Hazel’s cage and then to the boys.

“Go ahead,” they synchronized. I let my cat out, and she immediately jumped on my lap, before clawing at my leg, and laying down. I pet her, smiling as I looked at the two boys and grabbing the pasty. As I ate it, we talked about Hogwarts, and my past a little bit. It was a sensitive topic that George understood and let go.

The door opened suddenly, causing my cat to stir from my lap. I kept petting her hoping she would fall asleep again. A girl with bushy brown hair and her uniform already on stood at the entrance. “Have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost one.” I shook my head.

“Sorry, mate. We haven’t,” George answered for us.

The girl, who I’m sure was Hermione, rolled her eyes, “Brilliant.” She caught sight of me. “You’re a first year, right? I’m Hermione, by the way, Hermione Granger.”

I nodded, replying, “My name is Tori. Nice to meet you.”

“What house do you want to be in? I’ve read about it in  _ Hogwarts, A History _ , and I think I want to be in Gryffindor!” She told me.

“I don’t know. It doesn’t really matter to me,” I shrugged. She sat next to me, closing the door so my cat wouldn’t get out. We kept chatting about school, and she started to pet my car with me. Hazel loved the attention. The twins added a couple comments here and there, and then it was time for Hermione to leave.

“Shouldn’t we start changing into our robes?” I asked. Fred and George looked at each other and nodded. I took my uniform out from my trunk, settling Hazel onto the seat while I went to go changed.

I was really happy that I had made three new friends. And especially my favorite character out of the six books I’ve read so far, Fred. I lovec George, don’t get me wrong, but there’s something that stimulates my feelings towards Fred in a different way. I think it’s his dominance towards pranks, and having a confident attitude, while George is more laid back and sensitive. I’m not sure how to really put it though. After I went back to the compartment fully dressed, I listened to Fred and George talk while I carefully put Hazel back into her cage and saved the two other chocolate frogs in my trunk. One thing I learned on this train ride was how much I really loved pumpkin juice. It was probably the best thing ever made in the history of drinks.

As the train started to slow down, I felt nervous again. I’ll see how accurate Ms. Rowling’s books really are, although they do seem accurate enough already. The train soon came to a stop and I said goodbye to my precious cat. I’m know I’ll see her in my new home, whichever House that may be.

  
  



	4. The Sorting

As the twins and I parted ways, I followed a giant, bearded man named Hagrid to the Black Lake. I saw a few familiar faces, and situated myself inside a boat with Hermione. Coincidentally, Harry and Ron were in the boat too. I shyly greeted them, introducing myself. I stayed quiet as Hermione spouted facts about magic as if she came from a magical family; her knowledge was incredible. I kept a lookout for the school and suddenly saw it, high in the sky near the opposite shore of the lake. With the moon behind it, it looked really pretty.

As we docked to the shore, we continued to follow Hagrid until he passed us along to Professor McGonagall. Like in the books, she had her salt-and-pepper hair in a tight bun and square glasses adorned her eyes. She wore emerald robes that flowed in the wind/

“Welcome to Hogwarts!” She spoke, instantly silencing the few that were chatting. “Before you sit at your tables, you’ll need to be sorted into Houses. Those Houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. The Houses will be your family. You’ll be able to earn as well as lose points for your House. You lose points for breaking the rules.” The professor then smiled. “Please enter accordingly.” Professor McGonagall lead us through these big doors into the Great Hall. I gaped in astonishment, much like the peers around me. It was beautiful, with flickering candles floating in air and lighting it. Thankfully, no wax dripped from above, which I was concerned about.

I had to keep reminding myself that this was real. I’m actually a witch. Mum’s actually a witch. I’m a half-blood.

I was snapped out of my trance when Professor McGonagall called my name to be sorted. I hadn’t even noticed the Sorting had begun; I was one of the first to be called. I slowly walked up to the stool, intimidated by the hat and the professor in front of me. Once I sat down, she put the hat on me, and it fell down to cover my eyes. Suddenly, I heard a deep growl of a voice. “Very excellent mind I see, Strong, brave, loyal… I’d have to say…. GRYFFINDOR!” The hat yelled out. 

I smiled widely and headed to the table Fred and George was at. Placing myself next to Fred, I cheered for Hermione, Harry and Ron when they all were named as Gryffindors as well. Ms. Rowling sure can tell the future!

Professor Dumbledore gave a speech about the Third Floor Corridor and the Forbidden Forest. He had a very long white beard and a wistful look in his eye, which can even be spotted from where I’m sitting. It was obvious he was in charge by the way the whole hall seemed to silence at his speech. But after he was finished, we started the feast. I loaded my plate with all sorts of food, but one thing I was particularly thrilled to see was the Shepherd’s Pie. My mom makes the best Shepherd’s Pie, though I’m definitely willing to try Hogwarts’ rendition of it.

Harry was looking at the teacher with dark hair I automatically recognize as Professor Snape. I didn’t know if he was looking at me, or Harry, but his glance kept switching back from the end of the other side of the table to our part of it. I looked around for anything, or anyone in particular, but only saw people enjoying their food.

~

Our Prefect, Percy Weasley, showed us to the Gryffindor tower. Guarding our dorms was the Fat Lady in her painting. Percy gave us our password and ushered us inside before directing us to our dorms. As I went up the stairs with Hermione, I saw a boy with long dark hair, sort of like Professor Snape’s, reading near the fireplace. The stranger looked up as if he felt my gaze and noticed me staring at him. He smiled and went on with his book. I just walked to my dorm, unsure of what to make of him. He wouldn’t be in here if he wasn’t allowed to be, right?

After I got dressed in my pajamas, I took Hazel out of her cage. She immediately jumped onto my bed and settled atop my pillow. I went back down to try and find that boy from earlier. He was gone though; Fred and George stood in his place. I guess I could bump into him tomorrow or something.

I went back up to my dorm, picking up my Potions textbook. I had no idea why this book was so intriguing to me, but it was! I continued reading the textbook, noting all of the ingredients I would need to make each potion. It was also really soothing to pet Hazel while I read.

Soon, though, I fell asleep, my hand still resting on the pages of the book, already prepared to turn them.

  
  



	5. Bizarre Classes

I woke up to a sharp pain in the lower part of my leg. It appeared that Hazel thought I was a scratching post. I swatted at her, and she darted away into the bathroom. I figured it would be best to follow her and get ready with a shower. After my shower, I dressed and saw that Hermione was dressed as well.

           “Hey!” I greeted her. She looked at me, smiled, and then waved.

“Morning. Want to go down to breakfast with me?” She asked. I nodded quickly in response.

“Just give me a minute to pack my bag,” I said.

“Take your time,” she chuckled. “I still have to pack mine too.”

We lugged our school bags down the stairs. They were really heavy, actually. I had to keep switching shoulders because one started aching after a couple minutes.

“Here, let me help you with that,” a deep voice spoke. Suddenly, my bag was almost as light as a feather. The boy I had seen last night smiled at us, putting his wand away, “Usually the first day of Hogwarts means you have to bring all of your books just in case you have the corresponding classes. This charm is the best thing to use to make your bag seem practically weightless.”

“Thank you,” Hermione said politely. He responded with a quiet “you’re welcome”.

“My name is Greg Fairchild. I’m a fourth year, and you're Tori Benham, correct?” he looked at me, and I noticed he had the same color eyes as my mum’s. How interesting..

           “Yes, yes I am...” I awkwardly glanced away, not used to strangers calling me by my nickname. Usually nicknames come  _ after _ introductions. 

           “Just so you know, I’m here for any help you need, okay? Don’t hesitate to ask.”

           I nodded hastily. “Okay, well, we have to go. See ya!” I dragged Hermione out of the Common Room, down towards breakfast. It was hard to remember the many staircases Percy took to the Gryffindor Common Room, but I did remember that we needed to go _ down. _

           As we ate, Professor McGonagall came along and handed out our schedules. I scanned my schedule, greeting Fred and George when they came down for food. They talked about an upcoming prank they would be doing sometime this week, and I listened in, pretty sure that their brilliant prank will get them in trouble  _ and _ be hilarious. After a while, the bell rang to signify breakfast was over and the school day beginning. Since we had it together, Hermione and I went off to our first class of the day.

~

In a double block of Transfiguration, Hermione and I, much like the rest of the class, were copying the notes that were on the board when Harry and Ron burst through the door. Hermione, sat next to me, glanced back at the pair. She rolled her eyes, then continued writing.

“We’re here!” Ron gasped out, his body shaking from exertion. “Can you imagine the look on McGonagall’s face if she saw we were late?”

At his words, Professor McGonagall, who was sat on her desk in the form of a cat, transformed into her human self.

“That was blood brilliant!” Ron’s voice cut into the silence yet again. I smiled a bit and kept working.

“Thank you for that assessment, Mr. Weasley, but I should transfigure one of you into a watch so you won’t be late,” she responded, her voice stiff.

“We were lost, Professor,” Harry tried to explain.

“Then use a map.”

“We don’t have one.”

“Well, you don’t need a map to get to your seats now, do you?” McGonagall asked. I choked on a laugh that was trying to escape.

It seemed that the double-block classes were the most amusing. Because the next double-block class, double potions, the professor entered with a bang. It was definitely a first impression I will remember.

“There will be no foolish wand waving in this class, and no disruptions either,” Professor Snape asserted while he made his way to the front of the classroom. “There may be many of you who won’t appreciate the subtle science and exact art of potion making, however, for those select few who possess the predisposition…” He looked at a blond boy seated near the front. “I can teach you how to bewitch the mind, and ensnare the senses. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death.”

Honestly, that sounded amazing! I caught the professor staring at Harry, who was sat next to me, doodling on his parchment. Professor Snape did not like that. 

“Then again, there may be some of you who came to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not pay attention.” I nudged Harry, who looked up and put his quill down. 

“Mr. Potter, what will I get when I add powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?” Hermione’s hand shot up, but my hand slowly rose up as well.

“I don’t know, professor,” Harry shrugged, concern written across his face. No one expected to be singled out on the first day of class. 

“Let’s try again, Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?” Hermione was pretty much waving at the Professor. Harry repeated his previous answer. “What is the difference, Potter, between monks wood and wolfs bane?” Harry stayed silent, looking mildly horrified.

“No? Let’s try Miss Benham, then,” he glanced at me.

I cleared my throat before speaking softly, “Asphodel and wormwood makes a sleeping potion named Draught of the Living Death. A bezoar is a stone found in the stomach of a goat and is the antidote to most poisons. As for monks wood and wolfs bane, they’re the same plant.”

“Ten points for Gryffindor,” Professor Snape sneered, almost as if he was unhappy about rewarding me. He swiftly turned around and spoke, “You will be making a cure for boils. Instructions are on the board, and bring me a flask of it when you’re done.”

A cure for boils. That didn’t sound too hard, and from the instructions, it certainly appeared simple. I tried to move as swiftly and efficiently as I could to make a good impression of myself for Professor Snape. He was one of my Mum’s friends. I should show him that I’m as good, if not better than she was in school. As we were making the potion, a loud screech erupted to the right of me. I looked for the source to see Neville accidentally melting his pot and thus spilling the potion all over himself. It was so bad, he had to go to the hospital wing. 

After I finished my potion, I slowly made my way up to Professor Snape’s desk with the flask in hand. I smiled softly at him, meeting his coffee brown eyes with mine. He looked unamused and took the flask without a thank you. I lowered my head and went back to my seat to study the textbook once more.

At the end of the period, Harry and Ron went to Hagrid’s while I read the book I found in the library,  _ Care of Magical Creatures  _ by Newt Scamander, under the tree by the lake. I didn’t know Hagrid, and didn’t feel like imposing despite their invitations. I waited for the two to leave Hagrid’s before I met back up with them to go to our last class of the day.

~

The Wednesday of the next week, I came down to breakfast with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, not looking forward to my flying lessons with the Slytherins later this morning. Even if I like the House, I hate the people in it. Especially Draco Malfoy. He already seemed like a know it all, much like in the books. As I fixed my plate, a pool of blacks and browns of owls flooded the roof, distributing packages and letters to their owners. I saw Mum’s owl, Midnight, fly towards me with a medium-sized package hanging from his feet and a letter clasped in his beak. As he landed, I took the letter from his beak and let him nibble on my toast. I opened the letter, reading the contents inside:

_ Dear Tori,  _

_ I hope you had a great term so far! I miss you a bunch, as always. I hope you do good in your flying lessons today. But I'm sure you will, I mean, you're great at everything, like I was. I do hope you like the pastries and candies that are in this package. They're both English and American, muggle and wizard. Plus a couple bottles of butterbeer. I put enough for you to share with your dorm mates. I'm sure you'll share with them anyways, whether or not you have enough for everyone. Anyways, I love you, pumpkin, hope you can write soon! _

_ Love, _

_                   Your Dearest Mother _

As soon as I finished reading the letter, I overheard Harry asking Ron to borrow today’s issue of  _ The Daily Prophet _ .

           “Is that the issue where someone broke into Gringotts?” I asked, remembering what I read in the Philosopher’s Stone. Harry looked at me, astonished.

“How did you know that?” he asked.

I smirked at him, “I know all!” He and the others around me laughed.

After breakfast, I ran my package up to my dorm without opening it, and sped back down to the yard in front of the castle. After I met up with Hermione and Harry, and we lined up in the field. When all of the Gryffindor and Slytherin first years were there, the teacher, Madam Hooch, started her lesson.

“Good morning students!” Madam Hooch exclaimed.

“Good morning!” We said back.

“Today, you will be learning to fly. Now go on the left side of your brooms—hurry up now—put your right arm above your broom, and say up,” she taught.

“Up!” everyone chorused. Harry’s broom shot straight up in his hand, and Hermione looked dumbfounded. After a few more “Ups!”, mine shot straight into my hand, much like Harry’s did. Three more brooms flew up, and when Ron’s flew up, the broom hit him straight in the face, causing us all to laugh. He turned scarlet and said nothing.

After all the brooms were up, Madam Hooch continued on, “Now on my whistle, you will kick hard on the ground, fly up a few feet, and tilt forward toward the ground. Ready? Three, two…” She blew her whistle and Neville sent himself straight up in the air. He was so afraid, he couldn’t control his broom, whizzing about in the air. He hurtled towards the grass and crashed hard, ending up with a broken wrist. Madam Hooch took him to the Hospital Wing, giving us specific instruction to not fly around while she’s gone.

Unfortunately, no one listened.

I realized that Draco had Neville’s remembrall after he said, “Wish he’d give this a squeeze, so he probably wouldn’t forget not to fall on his fat arse.” A roar of laughter erupted from the Slytherins. It felt oddly familiar - another scene from Ms. Rowling’s books. It was uncanny how much she got right.

“Give it here, Malfoy!” Harry growled.

Malfoy smirked at Harry, shaking his head, “I’ll give Longbottom the privilege of finding it, thanks.” He kicked up off the ground, flying on his broom away from everyone else.

Harry started to get on his, but Hermione was already rushing forward to stop him. “Harry, no way! You’ll get expelled! Besides, you don’t even know how to fly yet!” Harry ignored her, kicking off, and flew to Malfoy. “What an idiot,” she huffed, arms crossed over her chest indignantly.

“Give it here, Malfoy, or I’ll knock you off your broom!” Harry demanded.

“Let’s see you try,” Malfoy taunted. Harry flung himself at Malfoy, but he dodged immediately. “Catch this, Potter!” Malfoy said, flinging the remembrall in the air.

Harry sped to get it, catching it inches away from a window. He proudly lowered himself to the ground, the remembrall clutched in his hand. A few feet in the air left,  _ and it slipped _ . My instincts took over, and kicking off on my mounted broom, I darted over, catching it before it hit the ground.

“Nice save,” Harry gasped, face pale.

I smiled, about to reply before a voice erupted, “HARRY POTTER, VICTORIA BENHAM!” Everyone turned to see Professor McGonagall rushing towards our group. “Come with me.” Her face was hard to read, although I already knew what was going to happen to Harry. But for me, I had no clue. We both safely landed and followed her. Why did she need me? I became so distracted from my thoughts in no time, we were already at the entrance of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

“Excuse me, Professor Quirrel, may I see Oliver Wood for a moment?” McGonagall asked, expression cloaked.

“A-alright,” Quirrel stuttered. “Y-you can.” An older boy emerged from the classroom, tall, handsome, and did I mention he was very nice to look at? He must be Oliver.

“Wood,” McGonagall beamed once the door closed behind him, “I found you a new seeker!”

“That’s great! Which one?” Wood asked, looking between the two of us with a skeptic’s eye.

“Potter! But Miss Benham has exceptional talent to be our last Chaser. I saw her catch Longbottom’s remembrall after Harry dropped it, and how she dived would be perfectly fit for the team!”

Wait…WHAT?


	6. Quidditch 101

Harry, Oliver, and I walked outside. The boys were carrying the Quidditch balls, while I carried the two bats.

Wood began,” Quidditch is not easy to understand. There are three Chasers, one of them is you, Tori, two Beaters, a Keeper, that’s me, and a Seeker, that’s you, Harry.” Wood opened the trunk and threw the quaffle in my hands. “This is the quaffle. Your job, Tori, is to send this ball into those three hoops.” He pointed off to the distance to the Quidditch Pitch. “My job is to protect those hoops,” he continued. I gave one bat to Harry, keeping the other. He nodded at me, smiling. He released a bulger, it flying straight up in the air, then slowly turning around to head straight to us. Harry swung and hit it between a statue’s arms. “Nice, Harry! You might be an excellent Beater.” He smiled. The bulger came back, hitting Wood square in the chest. He struggled to get it back in the trunk, but he managed.

“What _was_ that?” Harry exclaimed.

“That is a bulger. Nasty little boogers. But the ball you need to worry about, Harry, is the golden snitch,” Wood said, holding a golden ball, the size of a golf ball.

“I like that ball,” Harry gaped.

“Oh, you like it now, but the snitch is very fast and very hard to see. Give it a fetch,” Oliver said, tossing the ball in the air, in which Harry immediately caught it, giving it back to Oliver. These next seven years will be great!

~

I met up with Hermione during our free period to do our homework by the Black Lake. While we were doing it, I told Hermione about making it on the Quidditch team, and the care package Mum sent us.

“You know, it _is_ in your blood, Quidditch. Your mum played as a Chaser around the same time Harry’s dad played Seeker,” she explained as we were walking back, merging with Harry and Ron. She led us to the trophy case in which our parents’ names were engraved in one of the displayed trophies. Mum’s name was at the top, as if she was the top player.

“Wow,” I breathed out. “Mum said she played Quidditch, but I never knew she was the top player!”

“That’s kind of creepy, though,” Ron interjected. “She knows more about your lives than you even do.”

“To be fair, so does everyone else who has seen these trophies,” I defended, Hermione giving me a thankful smile. “I got to go to the bathroom. There should be one somewhere around here. Meet you guys back in the Common Room!” I said, going the opposite direction the three were. As much as I want to walk with them, I didn’t want to get involved with Fluffy. Not exactly a smart thing to do when playing it safe. Might change though, if I hang out with those three, though.

As I got to the Common Room, I saw Fred, George, and Greg talking on the couches. Fred saw me at the entrance and waved me over. No wait, George…. No, that’s definitely Fred. It’s still confusing sometimes to tell the two apart. Anyways, I went over there and sat across from the twins and next to Greg.

“Good evening, Tori,” Greg greeted. I smiled shyly at him, hoping to finish my homework with them there. Big mistake. “Heard you made it on the team. Thank goodness, because if not, I would have been forced to play for another year.”

“Why? What happened?” I asked, somewhat concerned for my own safety.

“One of the Slytherins pushed him off his broom, making him break several ribs, and an arm. Had him in the hospital wing for a week. Last year, wasn’t it?” George answered. Greg nodded.

“Last year. There’s sometimes where my elbow still hurts from the fall. I retired just after the season ended. But I’d still play if they needed me as a backup,” Greg added. “Don’t worry though, that was only because I wasn’t looking. Cost the Slytherins the match, though.”

The twins laughed. “You should’ve seen the look on Snape’s face when Hooch called the automatic win,” Fred said after he calmed down.

“It was amazing,” the twins said simultaneously. I nodded slightly.

“I’ll keep that in mind then,” I muttered.

“So American, huh?” Greg suddenly asked, changing the subject. I glanced at him, going back to my homework I didn't even start yet. So much for doing it with them. Greg was comfortably leaning back against his side of the couch, his legs crossed. “Your accent gave it away,” he quickly added. “Although it’s not as thick as the muggle tourists around London I’ve seen pass through every now and then in the summer.”

“Yeah, Mum is obviously from here, but I was born in America. I don’t want to talk about it much; it’s not a subject I’m not keen of sharing,” I heard my voice get softer until I was just whispering. Flashes of my past life flew into my mind at hyper speed. It’s hard to forgive, but even harder to forget. Especially Derek… Greg slowly nodded, understanding, but his eyes distant.

“I should get to bed, good night boys,” I quickly said, packed up my stuff and rushed to the girls’ staircase.

~

The next morning, I heard the trio talking about Fluffy, Hagrid’s three-headed dog. I joined in as they quietly whispered to themselves.

“Let me guess: you went into the Third Floor corridor, saw a three-headed dog on a trap door and you’re wondering what it was guarding,” I said. They looked at me, all either astonished or confused on how I know. Or maybe both. I just shrugged.

“How’d you—“

“Wha’ about a three-headed dog?” Hagrid’s voice came from behind us. “How’d yeh find ou’ about tha’?”

“We kind of went in…” Ron blurted out, getting glares from Harry and Hermione.

“I personally just knew about Fluffy,” I shrugged.

“ _It_ has a name?” Hermione asked, arching one of her eyebrows.

“Yeah, its mine! I lent him to Dumbledore to protect something-“ Hagrid slapped his hand over his mouth.

I nodded, remembering what was being guarded… I think. I’m not entirely sure most of the details but I know some. “A stone, right?” By the look on Hagrid’s face, I was right. Again,  _creepy_ how accurate Miss Rowling is.

“That’s only business between Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel!” Hagrid slapped is hand over his mouth again, but too late. We knew. “Shouldn’a tol’ yeh tha’…”

The four of us ran up to the castle, Hagrid calling out from behind.

“Who’s Nicholas Flamel?” Harry asked.

“I know for a fact that he made some sort of stone, but I don’t remember what its name is, nor what it does,” I said, thinking really hard. I don’t remember that much from the first book Miss Rowling gave me, but for some reason I could only remember the useless stuff. “Oh that’s it! The Philosopher’s Stone! That’s what its name is!” I exclaimed, causing the three of them to shush at me. I blushed and looked down, mumbling a sorry.

“Why is it so important to be guarded in the castle?” Hermione questioned.

“I don’t know, but I’m sure something’s after it,” Harry said, looking at the three of us individually.


	7. Halloween

I was surprised how the year has been flying by. Next thing I knew, it was Halloween, and I’m actually pretty excited to see what was in store for us today. We spent a lot of time trying to find the Philosopher’s Stone in the library, but no such luck. However, one of the books I was reading that morning (“Get your nose out of the book, and actually be social for once!” Fred remarked. “We don’t need you smarter than you already are.”) had the answer.

“Guys!” I whispered to the trio, ignoring Fred. “I found it!”

“Foun’ wha-?“ Ron asked, his mouth stuffed with food.

“Okay, first of all, gross. Second of all, the Philosopher’s Stone! It says here, that ‘the Philosopher’s Stone is a stone that turns ordinary things into gold or makes the user immortal.’ That’s it!”

“That makes sense as to why someone would break in looking for it,” Ron said, after swallowing his food. “But someone would be a complete lunatic to try to get past Fluffy for it here.”

Screeching erupted in the hall, letting everyone know that mail was being delivered. I looked for Midnight, the family owl, but saw two owls heading toward us with two long parcels.

“Harry, look, our brooms are here!” I pointed out the two owls, who landed on our table. With the parcels, the owls also had letters in its beaks for us each. I took a look at the letter, reading it quickly. “Don’t open it yet. Professor McGonagall explicitly told us not to,” I warned him, showing him my letter.

Harry nodded, and we ran up to our dorms to drop off our brooms. While we were heading to class together, we were talking about what brooms we possibly got.

“I think they’re both Nimbus 2000’s. I mean, that’d be really cool, eh?” I playfully elbowed Harry, who chuckled and nodded.

“I saw that broom in Diagon Alley in a store window. It looks really cool, and I heard it was the fastest broom yet,” Harry described.

“Wicked!”

We entered Professor Flitwick’s classroom, ready for our lesson.

“Alright class! Today, we’ll be learning the Wingardium Leviosa charm, which makes objects fly,” Professor Flitwick squeaked. This was a much requested lesson. Especially after the professor used the charm to send Neville’s toad flying around the room. “I already assigned you to your partners, and remember swish and flick! Don’t forget about the wizard Baruffio who said an ‘f’ instead of an ‘s’ and ended up with a buffalo on his chest.”

The class was filled with students trying to levitate their feathers. Dean Thomas and I were partners, and he went first. Dean tried it, but after a couple of times, it didn’t work.

“Maybe try practicing the incantation first, and then the movements with your quill. Then put it together once you’re comfortable doing both, using your wand,” I suggested. He nodded, trying that and he made the feather fly. I cheered him on, making him smile at me.

“Thank you!” he said.

“Stop, stop stop, you’re doing it all wrong!” Hermione scolded as Ron tried to do the charm. “You’re also saying it wrong. It’s supposed to be levi-o-sa, instead of levios-aaaa.”

“Alright then, let’s see you try it!” Ron snapped. As that went on, I was doing what I suggested to Dean, comfortable enough to try it with my wand this time.

“Wingardium Leviosa,” Hermione and I chanted in sync. Both feathers flew where our wands pointed, in which Professor Flitwick clapped enthusiastically.

“Everyone look!” Flitwick squeaked. “Miss Granger and Miss Benham both did it!”

I wasn’t used to being praised, nor the center of attention. I slid lower in my seat, trying to be as small as I felt. I glanced at Ron, who didn’t look happy.

~

As we headed to our next class, Ron was making fun of Hermione. I was not thrilled that he was making fun of her for trying to help him. And from my past, I specifically did not encourage bullying.

“Its Levi-o-sa, not Levios-aaaaa! No wonder no one can stand her, she’s a nightmare, honestly,” Ron complained, making me glare at him. It was apparent Hermione heard him as well because she pushed Harry out of the way, her head ducked as she walked past.

“Seriously, Ron?! She was trying to help you and you’re basically being a bully! You best be ashamed of yourself!” I snapped, making him pale. I ran after Hermione shouting, “Why are all gingers so mean?!” It probably wasn’t true, but pretty much all gingers I’ve met, with the exception of Fred and George, have been rude in some matter, whether it be towards me or someone else. However, Fred and George may only be showing one side in order to not scare me away. I mean, I have been afraid of the twins since we’ve met at the train.

I got to the bathroom Hermione was supposedly in, knocking on one of the stalls from where I heard sobbing. But from a live girl instead of Moaning Myrtle. “Hermione? It’s Tori, I’d like to talk to you,” I called out. The crying quieted down to sniffles, and the stall door opened to reveal a puffy-eyed, red-nosed Hermione Granger. I hugged her tightly, escorting her to sit down to talk.

“He’s right, you know,” she confessed. “I have no friends, none other than you, and no one else can stand me.”

I smiled sadly, shaking my head,” Of course you have friends! Just look at Parvati and Lavender. I’m sure he’s only saying that just because he is jealous of something you have that he doesn’t. He’s even possibly just doing that just to see you upset.”

“What would he be jealous of, if it was that?” Hermione moped.

“What wouldn’t he be jealous of? You’re a very smart girl, Hermione. You’re also a very good person as well. Now, wipe those tears, because if you let yourself cry, they get stronger, but if you ignore them, you get stronger. If it’s bothering you, just tell someone you trust,” I said.

“That was very nice, thank you, Tori,” she praised.

“Don’t thank me, thank my mother. She’s told me this many times during my elementary school life,” I laughed. “It wasn’t really the best years. I’m glad they’re now over, though.”

“I’m sorry,” she said, hugging me. I smiled and hugged back. We started talking about random things till I started smelling food. Crap!

“Troll,” I said, getting up and almost dragging Hermione to the exit. “There’s going to be a troll and it’s going to come in he-“ Right then I noticed that the troll I was talking about was standing right in front of us. We looked at each other, then ran to the back of the bathroom to hide in some stalls, which were quickly wiped out by our unwelcome guest.

“Hermione, Tori!” Harry’s voice called out.

“Help!” We cried, covering our heads and necks from falling debris and crawling under the sinks. The sink in between the both of us also got destroyed in the process.

Harry was able to get on top of the troll, poking his wand up in the troll’s nose. The troll got mad, swinging his club around and almost decapitating Harry. Just then, Ron came to the rescue with Wingardium Leviosa, levitating the club over the troll’s head and knocking it out.

“What on Earth is the meaning of this?!” Professor McGonagall’s voice pierced the silence between the four of us. I turned around and saw her, Professor Quirrell, and Professor Snape. Professor Snape and I shared a couple glances as Hermione lied, saying it was all her fault. Some of the glances were hiding worry, but the emotion was still poking out. I didn’t understand why a teacher that pretty much hated most, if not, all Gryffindors would be worried for the four of us to be endangered. That’s just another mystery that needs to be solved.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! So honestly, I have been writing since 2012 (I cringe for the shit I've written then) however, this is the first ever story I've posted on here. Now this story is a re-revamp of my orginal story, One Potter, back in the day but I knew the story line was trash so I rewrote it to the new story His Guardian. His Guardian currently has 75 chapters on Quotev, but was and has been on hold for a while, actually, in order to re-rewrite the story to make my OC less of a mary sue and to fill my own plot holes from the story. 
> 
> This story is based on a bunch of theories I've read, plus I made some of my own to add to the OC mix. I hope you guys will have as much fun reading it as I do writing it! See you in the next chapter!


	8. Minichapter 1.

   As the four of us headed back to the Common Room, Gregory and the Weasley twins were talking on the couch near the fireplace again. One of the twins looked around and saw us, making the entire group come over to us. 

        "A troll, huh?" George said slyly looking at the four of us. 

        "Yes, a troll," I replied, looking at each of them. 

        "You know its much better to run away from trouble," Fred announced. 

        "But I guess our ickle Ronnykinz is so much like us that he'd run straight for it!" George finished, cooing and ruffling their little brother's hair with Ron trying to push his hand off. 

        "Tori, may I talk to you for a minute?" Fred asked, looking straight towards me. I slightly nodded, scared as to what the ginger might tell me. He led me in the corner of the Common Room, looking more solemn. 

        "Be more careful, okay? I mean, your mum is a family friend, meaning that you are too, and if anything happened to you..." 

        "Fred, you don't have to worry about me. This school is the safest place in the wizarding world, and even if it wasn't, I wouldn't want to run into any danger purposefully," I looked away, biting my lip. His reaction to what happened surprised me even more than finding out Mum was a witch did. 

        He still looked unconvinced otherwise, but still nodded. I saw his arm twinge, as if he was going to move it but stopped last minute, "I'll try not to, mate. Anyways, goodnight." Fred left me standing in the corner as I thought about what just happened. I shrugged and went up to my dorm, wanting to cuddle with Hazel before I go to sleep for the night.


	9. First Match

I tried to stomach the idea of eating, but I was so nervous for my first Quidditch match, I couldn’t even look at the food displayed on the table without throwing up. When I looked next to me at Harry, he looked as green as I felt.

“Come on,” Hermione groaned, piling up some food on both our plates. “You both need to eat. Especially for today.”

“She’s right, you know,” Ron agreed.

As I attempted to take a bite of the scrambled eggs, Professor Snape strolled by, noticing we’re not eating. He decided to comment, “Nervous Potter, Benham? Clearly you’ve taken down a troll, Quidditch might come easy to you. Even if it is against Slytherin.”

Despite my best efforts to eat, I forced a smile at the professor, trying to hide my queasiness. “Thank you, Professor. I think we’ll be fine, though.”

Professor Snape sneered at my reply and limped away, but I figured he’d be trying his best to hide it, due to the fact that he’s swaying less but wincing more.

“That explains the blood,” Harry spoke, staring at the professor’s leg.

“What blood?” Ron asked.

“On Halloween, Snape let the troll in for a distraction to get whatever Fluffy I guarding, but I guess Fluffy bit him.”

I shook my head, knowing that wasn’t true, “You’re wrong.”

“What do you mean?” Harry looked at me.

“It wasn’t Snape who did it,” I explained, “It was Quirrell.”

“Quirrell? He’s supposed to be the _Defense Against_ the Dark Arts professor, not _Kill with_ the Dark Arts,” Hermione argued, making us chuckle at her remark.

“Yes but he’s hiding something, I’m sure of it,” I said, looking at Quirrell.

“Okay, sure, but you should start heading to the locker rooms soon. Fred and George are already leaving,” Ron noticed. Harry and I both nodded, then went to go catch up with the twins, sying our farewells to Ron and Hermione.

~

“Nervous, you two?” Wood asked as we waited behind the door to the field.

“Yeah,” We synchronized.

“I was two, my first game. But I don’t remember much of it,” Wood said, looking as if he was still trying to remember.

“What happened?” I asked.

“Got hit in the head with a bulger.”

“Ouch,” Harry winced.

                We entered the field, a mixture of cheering and booing (mostly from Slytherins), the opposite happening when the Slytherin team came out. The captains shook each other’s hands, then we all mounted our brooms and rose. Madame Hooch released the bulgers and snitch, throwing the quaffle up into Angelina’s hands.

                I rushed to the Slytherin side, as Angelina threw it to Katie Bell, who threw it to me and scored. Katie caught it again, throwing it to Angelina. She lost the ball, but just as one of the Slytherins threw it to another, I interfered then scored again. One of the Slytherins tried scoring but Oliver deflected the quaffle into my hands. I tried flying through the Slytherin chasers, and the bulgers, but as I flew past the chasers, they tried directing me to a tower. Just before I hit the tower, I launched myself off the broom, quaffle in hand, into the drapes, then proceeded out the other side as I just made it onto my broom. I passed it to Angelina who scored another ten points.

                “Wow, what skills Benham’s got there! Absolutely fantastic!” I overheard the announcer scream. I believe the announcer was Lee Jordan, one of Fred and George’s friends. As the game went on, the team captain hit a bulger at Oliver, knocking him off his broom. Then Harry almost choked on the snitch, but at the same time won us the game. I cheered as I flew down, giving Harry a big hug as I reached the ground.

                “You were very good out there, both of you!” Katie exclaimed as we got in the changing rooms. Angelina was quiet, just changing her clothes quickly. “Isn’t that right, Angelina?”

                Before she left, she smiled at Katie, “Yeah, he was good. I have high hopes for our little Seeker.”

                I was confused. Didn’t Katie say the _both_ of us? I didn’t get the chance to ask Angelina because she already left.

                Katie looked at me and shrugged, “I don’t know what’s going on with her.” I smiled and brushed it off.

                “It’s fine. I’m sure I’m nothing special,” I sighed.

                “No, you are! No one’s done anything that you’ve done since Gregory Fairchild was on the team. Even if it was last year, he was probably the best Chaser Gryffindor has had since your mom played. In fact, he only quit this year in order to focus on his studies,” Katie explained. Gregory?

~

As I got back to the Common Room, I decided to do my homework that was due next week in a very comfy chair next to the fireplace. In the peripherals of my vision, I saw Fred and George sit on either sides of me.

“Bloody hell, you were amazing out there,” Fred commented.

“The last time anyone’s done that was-“

I cut George off, “Gregory. I know, Katie’s told me, actually.”

“We’d like to think,” George started.

“You’re related, aren’t you?” Fred finished.

“No. I would know if I had a brother. My mum would probably ask me to look for him if that was the case,” I refused. He couldn’t be my brother, can he?

The three of us talked about other things, however I was still distracted with the fact that I would possibly have an older brother. So much for getting my homework done tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So due to school being rude, I'm going to have to add one chapter every time I update instead of two. I'm hoping my updating schedule isn't as sporadic as like not updating in a couple weeks or a month. I'm hoping it could be like every other day there will be a new chapter, but we just have to wait and see, huh? :P   
> Anyways guys I hope you like the new chapter! 
> 
> See ya in the next update!


	10. Christmas

After weeks of classes, Quidditch practice, and prowling the library for books about the Philosopher Stone or Nicolas Flamel, snow blanketed the castle and the grounds around it, and it was the last week of classes before Holiday Break.

As we waited for Professor Snape to open the Potions classroom, Malfoy decided to not keep his trap shut, “I feel sorry for the people who has to stay in Hogwarts, because they’re not wanted at home.” His gooneys, Crabbe and Goyle, chuckled.

“What does that supposed to mean?!” Ron questioned.

“It means no wants you, Weasley,” he sneered.

Just before Ron lunged at him, I quickly got in the way, Harry helping me to keep him back.  Malfoy and I made eye contact for a split second, his cold gray eyes piercing through my warm brown ones. I would have thought he’d make a comment to piss me off as well, but he never had the chance. Professor Snape slammed the door open, letting the class usher forward into our seats and starting the class.

~

                Hermione went home with a task for us to do while she’s gone: continuing our research. As the boys read, I just stared blankly at my book, thinking of whether or not I have an older brother. It could be possible due to Gregory staying here as well as myself, but that wouldn’t make him completely my brother. Ever since the first game, I tried finding signs as to see if Gregory and I are actually related. However, the only thing I could figure out completely is the fact that he has my mother’s eyes.

As I stared at my book, I didn’t realize Harry and Ron left till I jumped out of my skin when someone tapped my shoulder. When I looked at the culprit, I found Gregory himself staring at me with concern.

“Are you alright?” he asked. I nodded, chuckling at myself.

“Fine as can be, Greg!” I replied. He nodded and just as he started to leave, I grabbed the sleeve of his holiday sweater. “Can I ask you something?”

He looked at me with concern, sitting down where Harry was.

“Greg,” I started, trying to phrase my question correctly without it sounding weird or crazy. “Are you my brother?”

He was taken aback from my question. After a few seconds, he answered, “Yes.

“I haven’t seen mum since I was about three. Actually, to be honest, the only reason I knew was from my father talking about her and the picture he gave me of her. He said she died when I was young but I knew he loved her so much because of the distant, sad look he always had when he talked about her. That, to me, was beautiful in itself.

“The moment your name got called to be sorted and the fact that you looked so much like the picture I had of her, I knew you were my sister. And I knew she must have been alive and well in order for you to exist. What I’m upset about is why my father had to lie and say she died a long time ago.”

I didn’t know I was crying until I rubbed my cheek and found it was wet. I had an older brother. And by how he acted around me, I could not mistake the love he has for his younger sibling.

“Come live with us. At least until you’re done with Hogwarts. I’m sure Mum would love to see you again. We can both even owl her to increase her chances of saying yes. Please Greg, I know we both would love it,” I offered. He smiled, sniffling and nonchalantly wiping a tear away.

“I’ll talk to my dad about it. I’m sure he’d love for me to as well. Come here,” he opened his arms, asking for a hug. I gladly accepted, falling right into my long lost brother, his warmth cradling me as mine did for Derek. It’s great to have a sibling again.

~

 

Christmas morning, I woke up to Ron’s calls for Harry. I put my robe on, carrying my sleepy cat downstairs and letting her snuggle on the couch next to the slowly dying embers. Greg was already up, as well as the twins. It took a little time for Harry to join us downstairs as well in order to unwrap everyone’s presents.

I got quite a few presents this year, a first for me, and definitely a first for Harry to have even more than he’s got before. Usually, Christmas in America is a ten dollar bill from Dad and a bag of candy from Mum. This year, however, I got the next book to Lord of the Rings from Hermione, some stuff from Honeydukes and Zonkos from Fred and George, a notebook and pre-inked quill from Mum, a hand-knitted emerald sweater with a silver T on it and homemade fudge from Mrs. Weasley, even more goodies from Honeydukes and a very soft fleece set (blanket, sweater, slippers, and socks all made by vicuna wool) from Greg.

I gave Greg a very warm and soft winter’s coat, not realizing we almost got each other the same thing. The coat was black with wool on the inside and faux fur covering the hood entirely. Fred and George got my absolute favorite Muggle candy, Pop Rocks and Sour Punch Straws, and for a fun prank, a toilet seat from Myrtle’s bathroom. I gave Harry quite a few goods from Honeydukes (Greg ran, I purchased), and I gave Ron a nice scarf to match his maroon sweater from his mom. The scarf changes color to what his favorite color is for the time being. When he opened it, it was maroon as a joke. I showed him the spell to change the color. It was a nifty thing I learned from Professor McGonagall before Christmas break and Ron deserved something special.

While I snuggled in my new blanket, I saw Harry vanish before my eyes.

“Wow! Is that an invisibility cloak?” I asked, astonished about the magical world around me. Harry’s head danced into view, then nodded. “That’s really cool.” Again, Harry nodded.

During the night, I woke up from padding in the Common Room. I decided to sleep on the couch in order to enjoy the fire and, well, the company of the twins and my brother. The blanket was big enough for all four of us to fit comfortably and thus I enjoyed both the warmth of the blanket and the others around me.

Deciding I wanted to go back to sleep, I snugged in the side of who I hoped was Greg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So MPA is tomorrow and I have to wake up at like 6 am. Also I'm very sorry for not being able to update till probably about a month and a half to two months later. Not only was it the stress of marching band, but also the fact that we're actually playing Harry Potter music kind of making me sick of the series. Eh, just one more week and I can have more free time, haha. 
> 
> Thank you guys for reading and I hope I can update more often! See ya in the next update!


	11. The Philosopher's Stone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy belated Halloween! I was in a serious writing mood today, and we got straight Excellents at MPA! Woo! I hope you will enjoy, and there's definitely going to be more to come. This was actually quite fun to write, to be honest. Thank you guys so much for reading and enjoy!

After break was over, Harry, Ron, and Hermione visited Hagrid, to their surprise, a mother to be. It left me thinking of a plan to get the stone before the trouble even starts in the first place. A stupid plan, yes, but maybe something to stop Quirrell even before he tries to find it. I didn’t tell anyone, of course, otherwise anyone in their right mind would try to stop me. After the trio left, I made sure Harry and Ron’s dorm mates were in the common room before slipping into their dorm and stealing Harry’s cloak and a flute Hagrid made for him. As I quickly put on the cloak, I hear someone walk in. I was Neville.

“Who’s there?” he called out. I quietly ducked under his arm and quickly went down the stairs, waiting for my chance to escape the Common Room unnoticed.

Gladly, the twins had detention, giving me a way out into the castle. Quiet as possible, I ran to the forbidden corridor, unlocking it with a spell.

I took the cloak off behind some chairs and safely stored it. Fluffy must have heard me, because growling shook my very being and I scourged for the flute, playing Canon. The beast instantly dropped to the floor, snoring happily, as I dropped down the trap door and landed on the Devil’s snare. Before tonight, I had to reread the Philosopher’s Stone to remember how exactly to pass the defense mechanisms. The book also reminded me what the stone was used for, making it more of a big deal to get it tonight.

I relaxed as soon as I felt the snare grab ahold, sinking to the floor below. Entering the room of flying keys, I hopped on the broom, every key flying after me except the one key I was supposed to grab. Way to make it obvious, Hooch. I snatched it, falling off and slightly hurting my wrist. I opened the door with the key and entered the next room. Frick.

“Lady Benham,” a strong voice boomed and echoed around me. I kneeled, looking down to the checkered floor. “As the white king, ruler of these grounds, and knower of all, I am informed you are not to use the Philosopher’s Stone, but to protect it against the forces of evil.”

“Y-yes, sir,” I squeaked my answer.

“You may pass,” the White King bellowed. I bowed my thanks, hurrying past to the next room. That was weird, and sort of easy. I knew I would not have made it through that room.

The next room contained a troll ten times the size of the one in the bathroom. It groaned its confusion at me. Just as it started to swing clumsily, I screamed, “ _STUPIFY_.” The troll dropped down, unconscious. Not knowing how that worked so well, I hurried along the next room. Professor Snape’s.

I remembered in the book, Hermione said she was almost certain the smallest potion of all would be the right potion in order to pass. Due to it working out, I took a swig of the potion in the smallest bottle and ran straight through the black flames.

I was face to face with my reflection in the Mirror of Erised. My reflection took the stone from behind my back then placed it on the floor. I looked down to see the ruby red stone glinting in the light beautifully. I picked it up and ran back to where the cloak lied peacefully. Fluffy was still asleep, luckily, letting me escape both the room and the harm of what I could have encountered if he was awake. I uncloaked when I got to the Fat Lady, saying the password and going in the Common Room. I entered Harry’s dorm, quietly moving along in order not to wake everyone, scribbling a note that said, ‘ _I’ll explain in the morning_ ’ and putting it on the cloak and flute.

I decided to hide the stone under my shirt while going back to my dorm, then in my robes so no one can search the dorm and find it while I’m in classes.

Tonight will be one hell of an explanation.

~

                “Where were you last night? Harry asked as soon as I got to the Common Room.

                I hesitantly answered, “I have the Philosopher’s Stone.” I showed it to them, then put it back in my pocket.

                “How the bloody hell did you get past Fluffy?!” Ron asked, too loud for comfort. We shushed him.

                “There was a reason why I needed Harry’s flute,” I muttered, looking away from my friends.

                “Why would you go in the first place?” Hermione asked, mixed feelings of fury, confusion and worry pooling her features.

                “I didn’t want it to try to get stolen again,” I said, rubbing the smooth stone with my fingers.

                “You have _got_ to give it to Dumbledore, Tori,” Hermione demanded. I nodded.

                “I know,” I agreed, “I was going to go this morning. I just wanted to tell you guys first.”

                “Well go on, then!” Ron shooed me away, which I gladly accepted and quickly walked to Dumbledore’s office. I stood there, trying to remember the password from the book.

                “What are you doing in front of Professor Dumbledore’s office?” A voice questioned behind me. I would be lying if I said I didn’t jump. When I turned, Sir Nicholas’ semi-translucent form came into view.

                “I need to talk to Professor Dumbledore, Sir Nicholas. It’s extremely important,” I replied solemnly.

                “Chocolate truffles,” he announced, making the phoenix statue reveal a staircase. I thanked my House spirit and went up the ascending staircase. There were a pair of great oak doors at the top of the stairs. I quietly knocked, grasping the stone tightly in one hand behind my back.

                “Come in,” Professor Dumbledore’s voice called through the door. I opened the door enough for me to get in and closed it behind me softly. “Ah, Miss Benham, what gives us the honor to be acquainted by your presence?”

                I realized, after he said us, we were not alone. Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape both stood there, staring at me. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out but a quiet squeak.

                “Well, Benham, go on,” McGonagall impatiently said.

                “I.. I need to tell you about the Philosopher’s Stone, Professor,” I addressed Dumbledore, ignoring the two surprised faces. Dumbledore only smiled, patiently waiting for me to continue.

                “I have no idea how you know of the Stone, Benham, however, I can assure you it is safely-“

                “In her hands, Professor,” Dumbledore interrupted.

                “Excuse me?”

                “I.. It’s true, Professor,” I stuttered, eying Professor Snape. His face was expressionless, but I’m sure he was studying me silently. “Last night, I broke into the third floor corridor and retrieved it myself.”

                “Benham that is an absolute reckless and stupid thing to do. I am surprised you came out alive and well, but why on Earth would you even know how to get it, let alone get it in the first place?” McGonagall scolded.

                “That is a secret only Miss Benham and I can know,” Dumbledore defended, winking at me. I was confused as to what he means and how he knows everything already. “May I see the Stone, Tori?”

                Why is Professor Snape just staring at me? It’s kind of creepy. Calming my nerves, I held the stone out, seeing both professors wince from my peripheral vision.

                “Who is the one trying to go after it? I’m sure that was your incentive on taking it in the first place,” Dumbledore asked calmly.

                “After it? What do you mean Albus?” McGonagall asked.

                “Quirrel, sir,” I answered.

                “Quirrel,” Dumbledore repeated, ignoring McGonagall’s question. Professor Snape muttered under his breath.

                “He was trying to get it for You-Know-Who, professor,” I explained, answering McGonagall’s silent question.

                “I see. I believe I can talk to Mr. Flamel to destroy this before it falls in the wrong hands, don’t you agree?” His eyes glinted knowingly and prideful.

                “Mr. Flamel will die, won’t he?” I asked, worried I might have made things worse from picking up the stone.

                “I think he will make an exception.”

                I watched the two professors eying us as if we were a tennis match.

                “Before you go, Tori, I believe you may be useful to fighting against Voldemort,” Dumbledore said, ignoring the wince of Professor McGonagall. Again, Professor Snape remained still. “I would like to appoint you as a member of the Order.”

                “The… The Order?”

                “The Order?!” McGonagall repeated, but much louder. “Albus, she’s only just a child!”

                “We need someone skilled and knowledgeable. You may be a little young now, however after your second year, you may be able to be an official member. That also means I will make sure you learn everything you need to know before your third year. While you are here, I request of you that you will protect Harry the best you can,” Dumbledore explained. I stayed quiet, letting everything sink in. Apart of the Order?

                After a moment, I nodded. “I’ll try my best, Professor.”

                “You think an eleven year old student will be able to take down dangers to wizarding kind?” Professor Snape finally spoke. Dumbledore nodded.

                “She is and will be an exceptional witch, Severus. Both she and her brother are very talented. But I’m sure you already knew that,” Dumbledore smirked at him, referencing something I don’t understand.

                “Is Greg apart of the Order too?” I asked.

                “No,” Snape snapped rather too quickly.

                “He will be soon enough close to his fifth or sixth year at Hogwarts,” Dumbledore calmly explained. I nodded, confused as to why Professor Snape would decline Greg being in the Order.

                “As of this summer, you are also permitted to use magic outside of Hogwarts as training to be part of the Order. However, you must tell no one about you being in the Order and your exceptions, do you understand?” Dumbledore, for once looked scarcely solemn, intimidating me quite a bit.

                “Yes sir,” I stuttered.

                “Good,” his smile returned. “You are dismissed, Miss Benham. Have a good day.”

                I eyed the two teachers, both showing concern, even if one hides it well. I then bowed and walked out after I put the stone on Dumbledore’s desk. The entire talk, I kept stroking it as if it was a genie’s lamp able to grant wishes. If it was, I would have said it worked.


	12. Broken Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy almost Thanksgiving everyone!

                As I walked to the castle alone, I longed for somewhere I could be myself; my quiet place, if you will. I didn’t realize there were great big oak doors right next to me until I heard shuffling stop. Curious, I stopped and looked inside. I was instantly met with greenery, a thick forest dancing in the wind and alive with noisy animals bustling along the tops of the trees. The deeper I went, the more beautiful the scenery became, till I was face to face with a beautiful beached sunset—something I would always admire with Mum by my side. However, the being by my side wasn’t Mum, but a doe with brilliant amber eyes.

                I looked at the doe and slowly made my way to the water crashing on the shore. How something so beautiful and _outside_ that would appear in the castle is beyond me. I then had this idea to have an enchanted ghost symphony orchestra take form playing multitudes of calming classical music. As soon as I thought of such, a gradual crescendo took form with strings and winds alike playing in the background, as if the trees were the source of the ambient sound.

My legs led me the way to a large tree with a gaping hole in its trunk. Reaching in the hole, I found multitudes of books, whether it be sketchbooks or encyclopedias of the forestry around me, the hole had everything I would need to know or learn how to survive in this wilderness if need be. Going to the tree next to it, I touched the bark revealing a secret chamber for art supplies. I instantly got out the acrylics brushes and a canvas to paint the beautiful picture in front of me. With the art supplies, I found a tarp of sort bounded by rope. Knowing what it was, I tied two ends to two different trees and sat on the hammock. I would definitely come here more often.

Later on, I left the room, my hair windswept and peaceful. I made sure to wash the paint off my hands with the salt water before leaving. After a few feet, I watched as the door became nonexistent. The Room of Requirements.

 

The next morning, as the owls came in, I noticed Midnight with something red in his talons. Oh no. A Howler, no doubt. Midnight dropped the letter onto my empty plate. I pet the bird, eyeing my friends who were staring at me with concern. I reluctantly opened it, the letter forming into a mouth.

“WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING?!” My mother’s voice bellowed and echoed throughout the hall. Students and teachers alike went quiet to listen. “YOU COULD HAVE DIED! YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS WHEN I GOT THE LETTER FROM THE HEADMASTER?!”

After a few seconds, she spoke in a softer tone, “Sorry, love, I was just so worried you did that. Great job! I’m very proud, but worried at the same time. True Gryffindor, I’ll tell you that much!” After the interruption ceased, the hall broke into chatter about what I could have done to get such a response.

“What on Earth did you bloody do to get that?” Fred asked, amused.

“True trouble makers never give out their secrets,” I sang, winking at my friend. George laughed.

~

I sigh later on, looking out the window of History of Magic. I saw the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs playing in the courtyard while the Gryffindors and Slytherins were getting bored to death by The Salen Witch Trials. I already knew the details: basically when the witches were ‘burnt’ on the stake, they pretended to be burning to death even though they only felt a tickling sensation. My thoughts started to wander off until I found an enchanted origami swan flutter softly onto my desk. The swan whispered, “ _open me_ ,” so I did.

“ _Meet me at the Black Lake at seven?”_ It was not signed, however, I do believe it might be a setup. I’ll just have to wait and see.

 

All alone, I sat at the shore of the Black Lake, my watch reading six fifty-eight. I hear the crunch of grass and fallen leaves. Just a minute later, I heard someone close by sneezing. At seven o’clock, someone touched my shoulder. I turn around to see Professor Snape.

“What are you doing?” he sneered.

“I’m waiting for someone,” I replied dully, trying to hide the chattering of my teeth. Damn, it’s cold out. The professor took notice and dropped his warm cloak around me. I smiled him a thanks, wrapping his cloak tighter around me. Someone else’s footsteps crunch in the fallen leaves and grass and I see it’s Fred.

“Good to see you came,” Fred smiled down at me. I nodded, wanting to stand up. Fred was already sitting at my side.

“Miss Benham, I will allow you to borrow the cloak for tonight. Please do not damage it in any sort of way or form. Next time, I will not be generous enough to not let you without anything warm in this bitter cold weather,” Professor Snape said then stalked off to the castle. Fred caught my eyes, raising one of his eyebrows.

“What?” I asked, chuckling at his gaze.

“It’s only just the fact that a peculiar girl is being taken care of by one of the worst teachers at Hogwarts. I do believe he fancies you, Tori-o,” Fred smirks. I can tell he’s joking. That’s why the punch to his arm wasn’t meant to be harmful.

The moment was ruined by a gust of wind, making me cling onto his warm side. He chuckled, pulling me closer to him. I assumed he was making fun of me for being such a wimp. However, before this year, I have never seen snow in my life, let alone stayed outside at temperatures below sixty degrees.

“Wait, what do you mean peculiar?” I asked, finally realizing what he called me.

“Well, this morning you _did_ get a Howler. Plus the fact that you have great skills in Quidditch and you seem like you know what’s going to happen at any given second.” I blushed at his explanation. “But every smile you make, I also see relief, and, sometimes, pain. It’s like you’re afraid to be happy, like you’re afraid something will happen that will make you hurt inside.” I could feel his eyes on me.

His words took me back to the past few years, where I barely smiled and no one cared to acknowledge my feelings.

“There it is again!” He said, breaking me out of my thoughts.

“What?” I asked, looking up at him.

“That distant look you usually have,” he said. “Tori, can I ask you something? You don’t have to answer right now, I just want to be there for you.”

“What is it?” I cursed myself for letting my voice quiver.

“What happened in America? Before you came to Hogwarts?” He asked.

Flashes of painful memories washed through my head: Derek, my broken arm, taunting, the bruises I had to hide from my parents in order for them to not worry about my safety at school. But Most of all, my dad’s drunken torture every night, when he and mum argue about his habits.

“Nothing much,” I lied. I don’t think he’d want the emotional luggage I have to carry. “My parents split up, Mum took me to London, we found a house while living with one of Mum’s friends, and I toured the Muggle and Magical city. I don’t really want to talk about anything in America, though. But I appreciate that you care, Fred,” I smiled softly.

“I see. That’s okay, I aim to please, young Gryffindor,” his voice sounded like he was smirking.

I stayed under his arm for a couple minutes before he spoke again, resting my head on his shoulder, “So, you and Greg are siblings, eh? Go figure.”

“How so?” I asked, amused.

“Well,” he started in a matter-of-fact tone. “You both used the same move in Quidditch, you’re both quiet and reserved, and I could tell he loves you as much as if you’re family. Plus the fact that the beginning of the year he told me you were his little sister.”

“Wh- Why didn’t you say anything?!” I bellowed, playfully hitting him. He laughed.

“Because I figured you’d want to hear it from him instead of me. I know siblings. I know he would do anything to protect you, like I would to any of my brothers and sister. It’s obvious he cares, even if you thought he was creepy at first. He isn’t really the best for social occasions, that’s for sure,” Fred laughed. He was right. I could feel Greg’s love and protectiveness for me even if we were at opposite ends of the Common Room. It was the same feeling I had for Derek. I would do anything to protect my little brother, but even then I failed.

“Fred, do you and George fight?” I asked.

“There were a lot of times, yes. Back when we were kids, we shared everything, even birthdays. We sometimes fought over toys. But even then, I wouldn’t trade him for the world. He’s always there, even when no one else is. And I can’t help but be grateful for him,” Fred’s eyes twinkled as he watched the stars above us. He really did care for George. I’m sure he cares a lot for everyone else.

“I think we should head back to the castle, what do you think?” he asked, looking at me. I nodded, standing up. I’ll need to give Professor Snape his cloak back. It was very nice of him to let me borrow it for tonight.

Fred stood up right after I did and we both made our way to the castle, and to the teacher’s dorms. When I knocked, Professor McGonagall opened the door, still dressed in her emerald green robes.

“What do you want, Benham?” she asked.

“I came to give Professor Snape his cloak back,” I stated. She raised an eyebrow.

“And why do you have his cloak?”

“My apologies Minerva,” Professor Snape came into view. He glanced at me, reaching out for the cloak. Neatly folded, I gently placed it on his hand. “I must have misplaced this somewhere and was about to go retrieve it. Miss Benham must have found it.” He nodded ever so slightly. I nodded in agreement. “Weasley, Benham. Go back to your house. It is almost curfew,” he added.

In reply, we both nodded.

“Good night Professors,” I mutter as I walk with Fred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! It was quite fun to imagine such a peaceful atmosphere in order to introduce Tori to the Room of Requirements. It was also fun to write a nice bonding scene between her and her favorite characters. Hopefully you guys enjoyed reading as much as I did writing, as always. 
> 
> Hopefully with Thanksgiving Break starting Wednesday, I'll be able to update again very soon. I do believe it's almost the end to the first year as well, so that's fun. 
> 
> Thank you everyone for reading! See you in the next update!  
> Frodie :D


	13. The Guilt and the Past

I waited in the third floor corridor for Professor Quirrell to emerge for the Philosopher’s Stone. Previously, Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape, and I talked about a plan to stop Voldemort for the time being. As soon as I saw the turban, my breath hitched as I gripped a counterfeit stone behind my back.

“M-m-miss B-Benham, w-w-what are y-you doing here?” He asked, his old quivering self. I quickly glanced at the pillar Professor Snape was hiding behind if anything went wrong. His usual quivering stature made me doubt anything I ever thought about him, whether or not Miss Rowling wrote it in her books. But then again, why else would he be down here the night Professor Dumbledore left to help the Prime Minister of Magic?

“I would like to say the same, Professor Quirrell,” I replied. “Maybe I should ask Voldemort if you turn around.” I may have imagined the sour look he had if he didn’t return it moments later.

“W-w-what d-do you m-mean, g-g-girl?” He played.

“I know you came here for this,” I showed him the fake stone. His eyes rested upon it immediately when it was reviled. “Don’t lie to me.”

He cleared his throat, and in doing so, it was like his whole personality changed. He stood up taller and hatred replaced the fear in his eyes. “I have no idea how on Earth you would be able to get past all of the protections for the Stone, let alone get it. However, you should be a good girl and give it to me.”

“Why? Why do you want it?” I asked, looking at it as if it were a dull rock. I kept my core locked to keep myself from shivering with fear of the situation. I’m surprised Voldemort doesn’t smell the fear in my soul.

“Do you know the power that stone contains, little girl?” He growled, slowly walking towards me, as if I were his prey he’s ready to attack at any given moment.

“Duh.”

“Then give me the stone.”

I looked at him and then at the stone, “Nah.”

Snarling, he lunged at me, knocking the stone out of my grasp and out of reach. Tightness in my throat tells me he has me in a choking hold. I think of the end. He could kill me right now and no one but he, Voldemort, and Professor Snape would know about it. I made suffocated gasps as he pressed down harder. If only I could have said goodbye to my friends, Mum, Greg, Fred. I wished I could feel the love from Greg again, not let him experience what I did when I couldn’t save Derek. As soon as I saw blackness, I heard a blood curdling scream, and the pressure around my throat vanished.

When I opened my eyes, I saw Quirrell’s hands sizzling where my hands were moments ago, clawing at his to get them off. He looked at me, angrier than before.

Back in the meeting, Professor Dumbledore appointed me to stop Quirrell, because he believed I could. Even then, I doubted myself but still agreed. I never realized I would have the same power Harry had in stopping Quirrell in the book. Not till I saw him screaming and clutching his hands as if they got lit on fire.

Again, Quirrell lunged at me again, but I was ready this time. As soon as he got close, I put my hands on his face, squeezing as hard as I could. Almost instantly as I touched his face, he turned to ash. Every step he took as I back into a pillar, he disintegrated until he was just a pile of ash mixed with clothes. As soon as Quirrell was out of the way, I made contact with Professor Snape, wand out, who was behind him, close enough to attack. He stood up straight, but ran to me again as a dust cloud burst into my torso, launching me back onto the floor. Just before I made contact, however, he caught me, holding me protectively close.

“Thanks, Professor,” I said.

“No, thank you,” he said, actually sounding genuine for once. “I thought I was going mad, but as soon as you said he was going after it, and what happened today, I was sure of myself again.”

I nodded, looking down at myself. He still had me in his arms, something I just realized. “We should go.”

“Right,” he said, finally putting me down. On the way out, I picked up the fake stone, smashing it onto the ground.

 

~

 

                “Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to announce the winners of the House Cup!” Dumbledore announced to the Hall. Unfortunately, because I was to get the Stone, Harry, Ron, and Hermione wasn’t able to win back our House points in order to tie with the Slytherins, making Gryffindor come on fourth. “This year, it is Slytherin!” The Slytherin table cheered as everyone else groaned. The Hall was decorated with silver and green, the house colors of Slytherin.

                Guilty, I looked around at the depressing faces my own table wore. If I didn’t come here, Gryffindor would have won and everyone would be happy. The trio wouldn’t feel guilty for losing all those points but cheering like everyone else would. Standing from the table, I told everyone I wasn’t hungry and zoomed out of the Great Hall. Next thing I knew, I tripped on my face, some people laughing.

                “Oops,” Angelina’s voice sang, “Sorry.” She and a couple of her friends who weren’t on the Quidditch team laughed. I stood up, brushed myself off, and ran out of the Great Hall, tears burning my eyes. Why did she not like me? She must have known it was my fault we didn’t win. I leaned on the stairs, huffing and trying to control myself from crying.

                “Awww, crying because you came in last? Finally figured out you’re a loser?” A shrill voice came from behind me.

                “Not in the mood, Parkison,” I warned. Why did I have to ruin everything? Why did I need to take the Philosopher’s Stone before Harry was meant to?

                “Oh but why not? Am I hurting your poor little feelings?” Flashbacks to a pair of gingers swirled in my mind. The laughing, the taunting, no friends to sit with at lunch, no one to save me from my screams as I got beat up every day behind the school.

                “I-I s-said-“

                “No one cares, loser,” Parkison laughs.

                No, no one does care. Stop it, Tori. Fight back.

                “At least I’m not as ugly as a toad like you,” I snarled.

                She growled and lunged at me, screaming, “I AM NOT UGLY, YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD!” I only just got out of the way, but the second time, she actually knocked me over. She punched me, punching me for minutes, it felt like. I tried to get her off, but part of me said what’s the point? No one will save me like in Manatee. I looked at her, realizing she _is_ just as ugly as a toad. Suddenly the beating stopped, and I assumed I just passed out for a second only to be waking up in the Hospital wing, but I could still feel something trickle out of my nose, the pain all over my face still too fresh to be awoken the next day.

                I felt someone stand me up, but even then, it was so hard to breathe, so hard to see. I didn’t know if I really was standing or if I just got picked up.

                I heard yelling, something about detention, something like, “Never in my life have I seen _anyone_ react this way.” Closer to me, I heard, “I’m taking her to the hospital wing.”  Being lift up, I felt a rush of movement, then being set on perhaps a bed.

                “She was getting beaten up by Pansy Parkinson, Poppy,” I heard someone say. I don’t know why, but she just kept punching her-“

                “Say no more, Severus, I’ll get her healed in no time, okay?” Madame Pomfrey assured. Two seconds later, the door slammed shut and I realized I was alone with Madame Pomfrey.

                “Love, your nose and jaw are both broken, this will hurt quite a bit but you won’t feel pain. I will give you a potion to keep the swelling down, and you can go on your way,” she cooed. I made a noise to respond, then screamed as my jaw and nose popped back in place at once. I can breathe much better now, though, which was good. She then gave me something to drink, something that tasted like butterbeer and I could see.

                “Thank you,” I said, seeing no one. Madame Pomfrey came back to view and smiled.

                “You can go, Benham,” she said. I nodded, then went up to the Gryffindor tower. At the Common Room, I saw Professor Snape leaning against the wall, his arms crossed.

                “Will you explain to me what happened?” he asked me. I nodded and explained what Pansy did. After I finished, he nodded once. I didn’t realize how close he got until he wiped a rogue tear rolling down my cheek. No one came to save me in Manatee. Not even a single teacher. I realized Hogwarts was different for that reason. The teachers actually care.

                “I am aware you can still do magic throughout the summer. If you need anything, feel free to apparate to my house to, perhaps talk,” he proposed.

                “Alright, I’ll keep that in mind, sir. Thank you,” I said, looking away. “For saving me.”

                He started to walk away, then stopped, “Have a good summer, Benham.”

               

                As everyone shuffled to the Hogwarts express, I peacefully sat alone, petting Hazel as I read another book. By this time, all the cuts from the fight with Pansy have healed, and I just wanted to be alone. Ever since the Final Feast, I couldn't look any of my friends in the eyes. Sometimes I looked up from my book to watch the scenery fly past, but as the train neared Platform 9 ¾, I heard the door slide open.

                “Why were you avoiding us?” Fred asked. I tensed up, afraid of the memories to come rushing in as soon as I saw the wave of ginger. I have been avoiding them only for that reason. He sat across from me, leaning forward. I could tell George was with him.

                “I’m sorry,” I muttered, “I don’t mean to, I’ve just been through a lot these couple of days.”

                “I know. Why did you run off?” Fred asked.

                “Fred,” George reasoned.

                “Sorry…” Fred muttered back, but turned back to me. “Listen, Tori, if you need any help at all, we’ve got your back. You don’t have to worry about us judging you, or hurting you on purpose.”

                “I know. Thank you guys, I really appreciate it. But there are things I need to go through on my own, you know?” I said. I hope they don’t notice I’m still not meeting their eyes, their… hair.

                As the train stopped, I put a sleeping Hazel back into her cage. Though all the swelling went down, what hadn’t was the coloring of my eye; something I’ve tried desperately to cover up with concealer I stole from Mum a couple years ago.

                I reached for my broom and trunk, but the twins stopped me. They brought my trunk down to a trolley, both hugging me then going to get their stuff. I set Hazel down on my trunk and realized they also grabbed my broom. I stared down at the sweater Mrs. Weasley knitted for me, smiling slightly.

                They are good. You read them in the books, you know they are good. But why are you afraid of them because of something they never even did, let alone know what happened?

                “You ready to go?” I heard Gregory ask me. I looked up at him, at his green eyes and black hair and smiled genuinely.

                “Are you ready to see Mum?” I asked. He faced her as she talked to Mrs. Weasley. When she looked over at us, she stopped.

                “I’m going to have to be,” he muttered.

She stared at him, walking closer. Mrs. Weasley smiled at her and then me. She knew about Greg. They all did. They all were friends with him, of course they would be. Mum was close to him, him matching her height.

“Gregory,” she softly spoke.

“Hi, Mum,” he greeted, smiling and shedding a tear. “You remember me?”

She rested her hand along his cheek, “A mother never forgets.” They both bursted into tears and hugged each other.

Mrs. Weasley gave me a bear hug in the process. “Hi, Tori! I don’t know if the boys have told you yet, but Melissa and I were thinking you three should stay at the Burrow for the summer.”

I looked at the other Weasleys, then smiled. In order to get over this fear, I must step out of my comfort zone. “I would love that, Mrs. Weasley.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blimey, I don't know about any of you guys, but it was quite a way to end the first year, huh? I hope you all enjoyed! I plan to be writing all day so you may get the next chapter shortly. :D 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I'll see you in the next update!  
> Frodie


	14. Diagon Alley

I quietly walked into the Burrow, careful not to wake anyone up. I wouldn’t have been able to have time to explore due to the noise I could endure while looking. I slowly pad my way to Ginny’s room, where I will be staying during the summer then hid in the closet. Greg and I planned to hide in the according rooms until the Weasleys wake up, then walk down to breakfast like nothing was unusual. When he visits for the summer, he always did this, so it was usual for them to find him walking down the staircase. It wasn’t for me, though.

During the month we stayed at home in order for Greg and Mum to catch up, Miss Rowling gave me the last book of the Harry Potter series. With that series, I found out a lot about everyone, actually. Including who will die, when, and where.

I realized, by reading the seventh, and final book, there will be a lot of death. Too much death, I realized I was afraid of the future than longing for the years to come. I also realized, by reading the seventh book, my two favorite characters, Professor Snape and Fred Weasley will die on the same night. But would they be considered characters now I’ve officially met them?

It was hard enough reading the death of Dumbledore, but of Professor Snape _and_ Fred? Not only of what I experienced with Professor Snape, but also the memories he shared in order to show Harry the truth of what he must do, I know for a fact Professor Snape is a good man, though he pretends to not care for Harry whatsoever.

I didn’t know I was dreaming about the seventh book, Professor Snape in particular, until I woke up from footsteps on the rickety staircase and Greg whispering, “Tori, we should go down, Mum’s already downstairs.” I came out of the closet then followed Greg downstairs to the delightful smells of breakfast.

“I thought everyone was down here and Tori isn’t even here yet!” Ron exclaimed, perhaps to the sounds of our footsteps.

“Not particularly, Ronny-o,” Greg chuckled, revealing me to the Weasleys.

“Tori! Greg! How nice it is to see you two!” Molly embraced me, then him. “Come sit, you two are just in time for breakfast!”

“Great! I’m starving,” Greg exclaimed. I smiled and quietly followed him to the table. I sat in between Fred and Harry, who I realized just came in last night, as well.

“Hi everyone!” I greeted. Ron, who was already stuffing his face still said hi back. Him and his table manners, I swear!

“So when did you two get here?” Fred asked.

“About three hours ago,” Greg answered for us, putting pepper on his eggs.

“And you didn’t wake anyone up?!” George exclaimed. “You bloody foiled us again.”

Greg laughed, then ate his seasoned eggs. Eroll crashed in the house, giving the Weasleys their letters.

“Oh, Eroll got your letters too,” Ron noticed, handing us our letters.

“Always up to date, Dumbledore is,” George chuckled, opening his.

“I do believe so,” I opened my book list remembering Gilderoy Lockhart would be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year. “Bloody hell,” I muttered to myself.

“What?” Harry asked.

“Lockhart’s teaching D.A.D.A. this year. Just fantastic,” I commented, sarcasm rolling around my tongue.

“How do _you_ know who the new professor is?” Ginny snorted.

“Because I’m magical,” I joked, wiggling my fingers. The table laughed.

“Technically, Tori, we all are, but yeah you’re right,” Percy said. I smiled proudly, eating a bite of my eggs.

“Well, in that case, we all should take a trip to Diagon Alley to get your stuff today,” Mr. Weasley suggested. “How does that sound?”

Everyone agreed.

After breakfast, I was the first one to use the Floo network. Making sure I spoke as clearly as possible, I chose Diagon Alley, then landing in the fireplace of the Leaky Cauldron. As soon as I came out of the fire place, I found Draco staring as I brushed the ash off my robes.

“Draco,” I acknowledged.

“Benham,” he sneered. “Where is your little mumsy, Mudblood?”

Of all the people that have bullied me in the past, Draco didn’t faze me in the slightest.

I smiled at him, “On her way.” As soon as she came from the fireplace, I turned to walk away.

“Why are you so nice to everyone, even if they’re not nice to you?” he asked. I stopped in my tracks from that question.

“Because everyone deserves kindness, no matter what they did in the past,” I said, remembering the fight I had with Parkinson. I then left him with my words to think about, meeting Mum and Greg in Gringotts. She gave us each enough money to get our books then apparated back to the Burrow. I went to the entrance of Knockturn Alley to meet Harry, as he emerged with broken glasses.

“Hey!” I called out, Harry noticing me and Greg. “Guess you turned up in Knockturn Alley, huh?”

“Yeah, I suppose so,” Harry agreed. I laughed hugging him. He hugs back and I take my wand out.

“ _Oculus Repairo_ ,” I casted, repairing his glasses.

“I need to learn that spell,” Harry chuckled. I nodded, smiling.

“There you are!” Hermione exclaimed, giving each of us a hug. “It’s been forever since I last saw you guys!”

“Hermione, it’s good to see you too,” I laughed, hugging her back. She took the three of us to Flourish and Blotts. There we saw a big line and Lockhart, of course, signing books.

“Oh there you are!” Mrs. Weasley said when we got near to the group. She dusted Harry’s hair off. Lockhart looked in our direction.

“Harry Potter!” Lockhart gasped.

“Harry Potter?!” The photographer of the Daily Prophet exclaimed. “Come here!” He ordered, pulling Harry next to Lockhart. Harry grabbed ahold of my robes, pulling me along as well.

“Smile, this will make the front page,” he muttered in both our ears. I smiled awkwardly with Harry doing the same. After the picture, Lockhart spoke loudly to the audience around him. “When Harry came into this bookshop, not only will he meet myself, but him and his girlfriend over here,” he placed a hand on my shoulder, “will have all of their school books free of charge.” My eyes widened at the title Lockhart gave me. _Girlfriend?!_

“But she’s not my-“ Harry argued, but got cut off from the stacks of books Lockhart gave each of us.

“She’ll get them free anyway,” he laughed.

“Here, give them to me,” Mrs. Weasley said. “I’ll get these signed.” She took the stacks as Mr. Weasley led us out of the book store. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ginny glare at me.

“Harry Potter, famous Harry Potter, can’t even get in a book shop without being on the front page,” Draco sneered.

“Leave him alone!” Ginny defended.

“Oh look what we have here. I believe Benham’s got competition. Too bad Weasley’s already too late,” he said, venom in his words.

I looked into Draco’s cold gray eyes, seeing hurt in them. I was instantly reminded by the same emotion in his eyes last Christmas when I gazed into his icy glare. I kind of feel sorry for him.

“Enough, Draco,” Lucius Malfoy told his son. “I believe, even if you two aren’t a couple, you do look good together.” Looking away from me and Harry, to the Weasleys behind us. “Hand-me-down robes, red hair, valiant expression, you must be the Weasleys.” No dip, Sherlock.

“Lucius,” Arthur acknowledged.

“Arthur,” Lucius glared at Mr. Weasley, then turned to leave. “Come, Draco.”

“See you at school,” he spat.

I sighed, going outside.

“If it makes you feel any better, I don’t think you two would make a good couple,” Fred remarked.

“Hideous, actually,” George agreed.

“Absolutely excruciating,” Fred and George smiled at each other. I laughed, but then immediately turned solemn.

“I’m not fazed about that, I just don’t want to really get involved with dating. It’s best for both me and him without Greg looming around threatening them to not break my heart, you know?” I muttered, feeling guilty for the poor soul who would want to date me in the first place.

“Well,” Fred started. “All you need to do is find the right guy-“

“-The kind of guy who won’t break your heart,” George added.

“And if he does, then would apologize immediately,” Fred finished.

I smiled at the twins, “Thank you guys.”

“Like we said, Tori,” George started.

“Any time,” they said in sync.

I smiled, nodding, then telling them I need to go to Ollivanders. If I remember correctly, the beginning of the year won’t even start and Ron’s wand would already be broken.

“Why hello, Miss Benham,” Ollivander wisped. “Need another wand?”

“I believe I see Ron breaking his in the nearby future,” I told him, trying to sound as whimsical as he does.

“In that case, here.” He gives me a case for Ron, and I smile at the man, exchanging it for money.


	15. Goldilocks and the Three Snakes

As soon as we got back to the Burrow, I went up to the room Ginny and I shared, sitting on her bed and letting out a sigh. I didn’t notice Ginny slamming the door shut till I heard a crash, making me jump.

“Stay away from Harry!” she snarled, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

“What do you mean? I don’t like him that way, Ginny, you know that,” I laughed, taking off my robes to let off more weight from my shoulders.

“Just stay away from him, he’s not yours,” she huffed.

“He isn’t anyone’s but himself. Gin, don’t listen to Malfoy or Lockhart. Lockhart doesn’t know what’s going on, and Malfoy’s just trying to cause havoc,” I reassured.

“Don’t call me that!” Ginny growled.

“Why are you being rude to me for no reason?” I asked, awaiting the answer I already knew would come out of her mouth.  _ I’m annoying, I’m a freak, I’m an outcast _ .

“Because this summer was going to be the summer I would finally be able to talk to Harry and then you waltzed in, stealing his gaze away from me trying to get the nerve to finally talk to him! It would have been so much easier if you didn’t even exist!” she complained. I flinched at her last comment. Reading the Chamber of Secrets, Ginny barely spoke to him once this year. “Would have been much less stress for my brothers if  _ you _ didn’t come here from America.”  

“You’re not going to talk to him anyway. You’ll be busy writing in a book, longing for him to come swoop you off your feet-“ I covered my mouth to stop myself from going further.

“Is that so?! How would  _ you _ know that’s what I’ll do?!” Ginny, I’ve noticed, grew angrier the longer we talked.

_ Might as well keep going _ , “I know, Ginny. I also know this year you’ll open the Chamber of Secrets-“  _ Okay, too far, Tori, too far. _

“Is that a threat?! Is that something you’re going to tell Harry to keep him from talking to me?! Not only do you need everyone’s attention on you, but you’re a compulsive liar and a  _ freak!” _

_ “SHUT IT, AUBREY, SHUT IT!”  _ I screamed. My eyes widened as her’s grew confused. Ginny calling me a freak reminded me so much of… of  _ her, _ I just saw red and didn’t know the difference.

Embarrassed, I picked up my robes and ran out the front door to the Burrow, leaving utterly confused Weasleys watching me disappear in the inky darkness with tears streaming down my face. Racing with my thoughts, I imagined Miss Rowling’s description of Professor Snape’s cottage, not realizing I was in front of it till I ran into the door. Shaking my head, I softly knocked, ignoring the pain on my right arm. As dark as it was, I could still see the cottage as a plain old cottage, one like in the picture Professor Snape gave me. I waited for what seemed like an hour, sliding down the door and just sobbing. This might not even be his cottage. I might have just stranded myself in front of someone’s door.

“Miss Benham?” A voice questioned in front of me. I opened my eyes, seeing a blurred dark figure with groceries and an umbrella. I stared into his cold brown eyes, until he looked down. “Let’s get you inside.”

“P-Professor,” I whimpered. He helped me up, cautious to pick me up from my right arm for some reason and unlocked his house and placing me on the couch. He uncovered my right arm, showing a very bad and deep cut. “Did I get-“

“Splinged, yes. Have you ever apparated before?” He sighed as I shook my head no. “Let me get you some tea and a potion to fix this.”

As I waited for him to come, I watched the blood fall on my robes, drop by drop. The pain of this was a cruel reminder of the mistake of thinking life could be different as a witch. Minutes later, Professor Snape came back with a potion and a steaming teacup of what I presume to be Chamomile tea, one of my favorites. How he knew, I had no idea. It might’ve been a coincidence. The first sip made me realize otherwise. The tea was exactly how Mum made it for me whenever I was sick or upset. But remembering they used to be friends, I now realized where she got the recipe from.

Professor Snape requested I set the teacup down and bite down on the dish towel he provided. Biting down, I didn’t knew what was happening until he put drops of the potion into my wound. I let out a loud cry, finding out the towel was to keep myself from screaming, and possibly alerting his neighbors. After the pain dwindled down, he wrapped my arm in bandages in order for it to properly heal without infection.

“Why did you come?” he finally asked after pinning the bandage to keep it from getting loose.

“I needed to run away, I was so embarrassed, and seeing all the red-“ I was cut off by my throat tightening, wiping any tears away. He ushered me to drink the tea, so I did. I continued, “I get reminded of my past very easily with the Weasleys. So easily, there’s sometimes where I can’t tell if I’m back in Bradenton or if I’m in England with the kindest family on Earth.” I took another sip. “I thought I was in Bradenton, and for a split second, when Ginny called me a…. a freak, I- I reacted as if she was a past bully.”

He nodded solemnly. “I believe it’s for the best if you stayed here. I will alert your mother right away. I’m sure you know how she gets,” he smiled slightly to himself, longing in his eyes. I could tell they seemed to be very close. “Come, I will show you to your room.”

My room, I realized, was as dark as the rest of his house. It had a four-post bed with a black comforter and deep red sheets. My wardrobe was empty besides neatly folded Gryffindor robes at the base of the wardrobe. I sat on the bed, slowly sipping my tea and savoring the taste. All the furniture seemed to be matching mahogany, including the bookcase with Muggle novels and wizardry novels alike. When the teacup was empty, Professor Snape took it and disappeared.

“Your stuff should be coming soon. Don’t mind it being sent up when it arrives,” Professor Snape said. “If you need me, I will be in the kitchen preparing dinner. I will be having guests over, but you are free to roam wherever you please.”

“T-thank you, sir,” I stuttered. He smiled slightly, then walked away. I shut the door slightly, and laid in bed. Now I was alone, I cried quietly, afraid to disturb Professor Snape with his cooking. I must’ve been crying for a while, because as soon as I finally calmed down, I heard a knock.

“You know, tears really aren’t your thing,” a cold voice answered from the other side of the door. I shot my head to face the door, seeing Malfoy at the base of my bed already.

“M-Malfoy, what- what are you doing here?” I stuttered.

“I would ask you the same question, if not for Snape being a mystery. So you’re dating Harry Potter and your dad is Snape. Go figure,” Malfoy sneered.

“I’m not dating Harry, nor is my father Professor Snape. Something just happened and this place was the first place that came to mind to go to at the time,” I wiped my nose on the sleeve of my sweater. I looked at my things I’ll need for school being sprawled out like I’ve lived here.

“Even more interesting…” he trailed off. “If I did anything-“

“You did nothing. None of this was your fault, Draco,” I said his name like it were forbidden. If we were talking, might as well be on a first name basis, right?

“Still, seeing you like this… I feel guilty,” he lowered his eyes to my bandaged arm. “Did you-“

“No!” I tried to hide my arm, glaring at him.

“I shouldn’t have asked, sorry,” Draco said. So out of character for him, but at the same time, how he acted in the sixth book…

“Oh, right,” he suddenly said, “I was sent here to retrieve you for dinner.”

At first, I was reluctant to go, however, if I declined, it would mean I don’t trust the professor. I remembered the bags of groceries. He was already planning on having guests over, so what was one more mouth to feed?

“Okay, just give me a moment,” I sighed, my eyes heavy. Crying wears people out, but is also very refreshing at the same time. It was like I was holding everything in, and as soon as I could be alone, the dam finally broke. Draco’s hand gently took mine for a couple seconds, leaving something inside of my hand after he left. I waited for when he was gone to look at what he stored in my hand, revealing a handkerchief with lilacs and a note pinned to it.

‘ _ For all the tears you shed’ _

Having dinner with not only Professor Snape, but also the Malfoys was as awkward as finding out Audrey and Patrick were twins. Technically speaking, I was young and I didn’t realize they were twins until I heard it was both their birthdays on one day. Anyways, not the case. I sipped my clam chowder, keeping quiet while eyeing the three Malfoys. They sat, talked, and even ate, like royalty, while an incoherent adolescence like myself had no idea why there were more than one spoon at the table. Just remembering how much food Professor Snape had to carry inside when he found me made me realize why it seemed like enough food for a family of twelve.

After dinner, the adults stayed in the living room, leaving me and Draco to roam around the professor’s house. I just went back to my room, reading one of the many books on the bookshelf. The one I chose was called  _ The Great Gatsby _ .

“Tori?” Draco whispered from my doorway.

“Yes, Draco?” I answered, not even caring to look away from the book.

“I’d like to apologize,” he shuffled his feet, probably in nervousness, as he waited for my invite into my room.

“For what?” I muttered.

“For what happened with Parkinson. Jealousy can take anyone over to do stupid things really quick,” he chuckled slightly.

That made me look up from my book in confusion. “What do you mean? Is Pansy Parkinson jealous of me?” I invited him in to reclaim the seat next to me from before dinner.

“Well, yes.”

“Why would she need to be jealous of me? I’m no one...” I looked away. He pulled my chin up to look at him. His cold eyes showed empathy.

“Because,” he whispered, it almost sounding like a purr. “She’s not the one I pay attention to.”

“Wh…“ he was so close, I could only see his eyes; his hypnotizing pools of gray as they darted from the bottom of my face to my own brown eyes. He inched closer and I was afraid he-

“Draco, dear, we’re- oh, I’m sorry. Were you having a moment?” Mrs. Malfoy interrupted, Draco shooting away from me. His cheeks were red, and I was afraid to even imagine what my face looked like. He stood up, giving me a wordless apology. Three in one day from someone my friends would consider heartless.

“See you around, Tori,” he muttered, walking away. Just as he passed the door frame, I stopped him.

“Your hair looks better non-slicked back,” I rushed out.

He turned to me and smiled, “I’ll keep that in mind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! 
> 
> So I haven't updated since November, and I am completely sorry for not doing so. I figured, as my best friend is a beta reader for my stuff, I would wait for her to get through the whole fourteen chapters before I update. However, life is a lot sometimes, and I realized just now, I don't have to wait for her to finish! I can just edit it once she gets to it. I will make the updates more frequent, due to me writing a couple more chapters while waiting for my beta reader to finish reading. I will give an update once I changed the mistakes she caught and all that so in the meantime, thank you for sticking with this!


	16. Reunited

The rest of the summer flew by as I went through each book on the bookshelf in my room. Professor Snape woke me up at nine in the morning on September First with breakfast already made. Of all the restless nights I made him endure, he was still hospitable to me. Especially when he was the face I needed to see to reassure my nightmares were only nightmares. That Severus Snape has not died yet, and my friends are still alive. That Fred was still alive. 

I scarfed my breakfast down before we left for King’s Cross. Professor Snape would apparate me to Platform 9 ¾, apparate back, thus flooing to Hogwarts in order to prepare for the year to come while the students will be coming via train. 

As I clung onto my belongings, Professor Snape apparated me to the Platform, and I made sure to see Mum before I left. We owled back and forth while I stayed at Professor Snape’s cottage during the summer, her making sure I was okay. The last letter I received said she would see me at King’s Cross with Hazel and Greg. She nor Greg told any of the others where I was, but both trusted Professor Snape enough to keep me safe. Greg, however, told me of what happened after I left. 

 

_ “Everyone was shocked after you left, no one moving before Ginny went down stairs.  _

_ ‘What happened?’ Fred asked.  _

_ Ginny smiled proudly, ‘I got rid of the burden. Sure she won’t bother us anymore.’  _

_ I felt pure anger as soon as she said that, but as soon as I got to my feet, Fred was already pinning her against the wall, George barking at him to get off. I was about to go behind Fred before Harry tugged on my robes to keep me from bashing her skull in. I was surprised her brother didn’t do just that.  _

_ ‘What. Did. You. Do?’ Fred’s voice was deathly calm, but I knew he raged inside. Perhaps as much as I did.  _

_ ‘I know how stressed she makes you. She makes all of you. You’re better off without her, I’m sure,’ Ginny squeaked.  _

_ ‘Fred! Please,’ Molly squeaked. ‘Let me handle this.’  _

_ Fred didn’t budge. ‘She was never burdening anyone.’  _

_ ‘She craves attention!’  _

_ ‘She does not!’ I defended. Mum agreed.  _

_ Molly sent Ginny up to her room and we searched for any presence of you. We searched for a while until Arthur called the search off by showing us a letter. Mum and I read it. We both knew you were with Severus, but we decided to say you were with Miss Rowling instead. After the letter, we went by to see Miss Rowling and she showed me what you’re burdened by now.  _

_ Fred and Professor Snape and so many others… They will die in the years to come. I know how weird that is, knowing everyone’s fate. But you are not alone, little sis. You can talk to me now.  _

_ Love, Greg”  _

 

Remembering the letter, I found my brother and mother looking around. Mum’s eyes lit up just as she saw me, and enveloped me in a hug as soon as I got near. Then was Greg’s turn. 

“How was your trip with Snape?” he asked. I shrugged, looking back to see if he was there. Not seeing him, I turned my focus back on Greg. 

“It was okay. I just did a lot of reading over the summer,” I replied. 

Greg helped me get my things in a cabin, then hugged Mum goodbye for the year. I hugged her as well as she handed me Hazel and I went in the cabin. 

“Hey,” A pair of voices erupted behind me. 

“You’re a sight for sore eyes,” one of them said. 

“How’ve you been?” The other asked. I looked up at the twins, smiling slightly at the both of them. 

“Are these seats taken?” George asked. Shaking my head, they sat down across from me just as the train started moving. 

“Listen,” Fred started. 

“We’re sorry about our sister,” George continued. 

“She can be a little-” 

“Territorial, yeah?” Fred thought. 

“Yeah, Territorial,” George agreed. 

“It’s okay, you two, I’m used to people disliking me,” I shied away from their gazes, their pity. They probably wouldn’t have pitied me more if I didn’t say I was used to being disliked. Maybe Ginny  _ was _ right. Maybe I’m craving attention and empathy. Bu I wasn’t lying. 

“My dears, is one of you Tori Benham?” the Trolley Lady’s voice erupted from my thoughts. I looked at her and nodded, raising my hand. She gave me a bag with a note on it, saying, “This was bought for you.” I accepted the bag, looking inside it after she ventured to another cabin. 

“Who’s that from?” George questioned. I looked at the note. 

‘ _ To make up for the missed opportunity. Yours -D’  _ I read out loud. Fred snickered, getting hit by his twin. 

“Oi!” Fred remarked. “There’s no way that wasn’t Malfoy. I mean, how else do you explain the D?” 

I stared at the bag as the twins barked at each other. There’s no way he could like me like that, is there? A painful pang pierced its way into my chest, making me stop anything for a second. Maybe two. After the pang was gone, I tried to quietly gasp for breath in order to prevent the concerned looks on the twins’ faces. I failed. Ginny’s words played in my head, once again: “They would be less stressed if I didn’t come to England.” 

Another wave hit me, causing me to grip my chest, once again. Only a vibrating silence chorused through my mind. No sign of the train coursing on the tracks or the twins bantering at each other. Just silence. After the pain passed, I registered the feeling of being hugged. I looked at the redheaded twin to see George shrugging at me, but also concerned. I gave him a small smile and hugged Fred back. He only gripped tighter, as if I would be lost without his arms around me. The tightness withheld the pain, and also soothed me into a peaceful slumber.  

 

When I awoke from my nap, I found Fred and George talking quietly, Fred’s arm not leaving from its place around me. George stopped talking, noticing I was awake, and smiled at me. 

“Good morning~” he sang mischievously. 

“How was your nap?” Fred asked, stretching the arm occupied by me and placing it back on me. 

My face heated as I shrugged his arm away. By the way his face changed from michief to hurt, I instantly regretted it. I never wanted him to think I was uncomfortable with his arm around me, because I’m not. But I also felt weird about thinking he would like me in any romantic way. As much as it aches for my mind to think about how warm his hand is in my own. 

George kept the conversation going, but things were awkward between me and Fred. Even as the train came to a slow stop, I put Hazel back in her carrier and rushed out without saying bye to either of them. 

Following Hermione to the carriages that will lead us back to the castle, I stopped once I saw the carriages. But most importantly, the creature pulling the carriages. 

“Tori, what’s the matter? You’re pale as a ghost,” Hermione asked after she turned around to look at me. 

“I- I’m not-” I stuttered. “W-what a-are those?!” 

“What are what?” Hermione looked at the carriage, where I was pointing. 

“Th-they’re like horses. B-b-but they’re skeletons. Th-they’re really creepy!” I said, trying to control my shaking hands. Control my breathing. 

Remembering what they were from the books, my fear turned into sympathy. I knew if people could see thestrals, they would have been afraid too. But I shouldn’t judge these peaceful creatures by their looks. 

Hermione looked at me concerned, “Are you alright?” 

“I think so.. Th-they’re just creepy, is all.” 

“Come on, the carriage will leave without us. It’s the only way to the castle, and it’s far better than walking, that’s for sure,” Hermione grabbed my hand. “I’ll be here the entire time. If you’re scared, you can just squeeze my hand, alright?” 

I nodded, hopping in the carriage next to her. Looking at her, I noticed her face instantly soured. When I looked across from where we were sitting, I saw Draco Malfoy scowling at my friend, and turned to me. 

“Where’s your boyfriend, Benham? Off chasing trolls again?” Draco spat as Crabbe and Goyle chuckled next to him. I huffed out a breath. It was like he was a different person during the summer  _ and _ on the train. But the moment I see him again, he’s a jerk. 

But I was alone with him when I last saw him. 

I looked at Draco with empathy, as I realized he is only being like this because Hermione, Crabbe and Goyle were with us. Maybe he was trying to keep his reputation of hating Gryffindors. Maybe he was trying to save me in teasing from either the twins, Harry, Ron, or Hermione. Maybe both. 

I said nothing the entire ride, making sure Hermione didn’t speak as he kept trying to get under her skin. I squeezed her hand to reassure her he is just Malfoy. But the moment the four got off, Draco leaving a piece of paper behind, I picked it up, to make sure the carriage was clean. To  _ only _ make sure the carriage was clean. 

‘ _ You look lovely today. I apologize in advance in what I would say in this ride. Fancy a picnic after classes tomorrow?’  _ I read on the paper. 

I smiled slightly to myself. I mostly ruined any possible chance of Fred ever liking me. Maybe I shouldn’t ruin this too. 

 

I waited for Harry and Ron in the Common Room with a present for them behind my back. 

When I saw them, they looked bummed. I smiled at them, hiding the present behind my back, and cheerfully said hi. 

“Hey, Tori,” they chorused, their voices mirroring their expressions. 

“Ron, I have something for you,” I said, making my arms behind my back obvious. “Maybe it’ll make you feel better.” 

“What is it?” Ron asked. I eyed Harry, who returned the look. I gave him the present, and watched as Ron tore through the packaging. “Blimey, Tori! You didn’t have to get me this!” 

“Well, I figured you might’ve broken it when you guys crashed on the Whomping Willow-” 

Ron’s face soured again, “Oh, how’d you hear about that?! Does the whole school know?!” 

“No! No, not at all. Just some of the teachers, and obviously I knew what would happen before it did, otherwise I wouldn’t have given you another wand. 

“Why didn’t you warn us then?!” Harry jumped in, glaring at me. 

“I… I didn’t have time to do so,” I said, looking away. 

“Oh right,” Ron realized. “Because of Ginny..” 

I nodded. 

“That wasn’t right of her,” Harry said. “To be mean to you for no reason.” 

“You’ve seen it yourself. Kids are mean. I mean look at Draco-” I quieted instantly. 

“Draco?” Harry questioned. “Why are you calling him by his first name?” 

“It’s nicer,” I said, looking everywhere besides their faces and feeling my cheeks heat up. “Than to just call him by his last name. It’s more respectful and he even needs respect.” 

“Tori,” Harry said. “He’s a mean person. He’s disrespectful in any sense to us, he doesn’t need respect back. Besides, he hates Ron.” 

“Because of something his family shoves down his throat,” I muttered. “Anyways, I gave you your wand, Ron. Harry I’ll talk to you later.” I walked off before they could even say anything. But I’m sure they will tell Hermione everything either later or tomorrow. 

I quickly got in bed (scaring my cat in the process) and closed my curtains. Not before I saw a ginger in my room. Why would Ginny be in my room? At least I think it’s my room, but Hazel was in my bed. 

“Ginny, how wonderful is it that you get to stay in our room!” Hermione’s voice came in. 

“Yeah, it is,” she quietly said. “I didn’t want to sleep in the First year room by myself. It’d seem lonely.” 

Their voices tuned out as I fell asleep, afraid of this year to come. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahaha sorry for the long wait again! Honestly, I was just focused on getting done with high school. Now that I am, I'm hoping I can update more! Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter, and I'll see you in the next update! Woo!


End file.
